


WOSO GP One Shots

by LION45



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha Kink, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Lesbian Sex, Mommy Kink, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LION45/pseuds/LION45
Summary: WOSO GP One Shots. Could be two or more WOSO players together or one or more WOSO players with an original character. (Requests open)





	1. Carli Lloyd/ Original Character

**Lexy’s POV**

_Carli: Can I come over tonight before we go to national team camp?_

_Me: Depends on what you wanna do._

_Carli: Mistress_

_Me: You have your key right?_

_Carli: Yes Mistress._

_Me: You have 15 minutes to be in the playroom, nude, and in position one._

_Me: Bring all of your stuff you’ll need for camp. You are staying with me tonight and I’ll go easy since we have camp coming up_

_Me: Am I understood?_

_Carli: Yes Mistress._

Carli has been my submissive since we met in 2015 when we were both on the Dash. Both of us were then traded to Sky Blue in 2017 and during the off season before we played our first game I came into some money so I decide to buy a house and I personally built a playroom so I could be with Carli and she and I could be as loud as we want. The room is so soundproof that if I scream as loud as I can inside the playroom then nobody can hear it on the outside.

I don’t remember how our relationship started, but when I found out I wasn’t surprised. Carli is very dominant on the field and takes no shit from anybody, but off the field and in the bedroom/playroom she loves to be dominated, to be belittled, and to be degraded.

Usually our sexy time starts out in S&M which makes Carli get wet to receive pain and makes me get extremely hard to inflict the pain. It then goes to us having sex and me dominating her while fucking her hard like she likes.

After I finish cleaning my room I notice it’s been 17 minutes since I texted Carli so she should be in place.

I strip out of my clothes freeing my, as Carli says, perfect 8 inch erect dick and walk towards the playroom.

“Did you lock all the doors?” I ask when I see Carli exactly as I want her.

She’s kneeled on the bed with her hands on her beautiful thighs palms up, nude with her hair down like I like it, and with her head bowed.

Carli’s thighs are one of my favorite physical things about her. I also love when her hair is down. I understand she has to put it up for soccer, but I hate when she wears it up outside of soccer

“Yes Mistress.” Carli says not making eye contact with me as I approach her.

“Good girl.” I say and lift her chin so she looks straight at me. “Did you bring your bags like I asked?”

“Yes Mistress.”

“Did you place your stuff next to mine?”

“Yes Mistress.”

“You’re such a good girl.” I say then softly kiss my favorite midfielder. “You did so good my good girl.”

“Thank you Mistress.” Carli says and I can see the happiness in her eyes.

Carli has a praise kink and apparently only I know about it.

“Are you ready Carli?” I ask.

“Yes Mistress.” Carli instantly replies like the good girl she is.

“Position 2 Carli.” I say as I back away from Carli.

“Yes Mistress.” Carli says.

Carli gets up then walks over and stands under a hook in the ceiling and raises her hands above her head as she spreads her legs.

I go over to my chest of drawers and get out the rope to tie Carli up.

“Which one?” I ask my self while holding the itchy rope in one hand and the rope Carli prefers in my other hand.

I turn around and like the submissive she is Carli is still in position.

“When was the last time you orgasmed?” I asked.

“Not since we had our last session Mistress.” Carli replies.

“5 weeks?” I ask in disbelief.

“Yes Mistress.”

Well looks like she gets her favorites.

I put the itchy rope away then grab the comfortable rope, Carli’s favorite pair of handcuffs for her hands, and Carli’s favorite pair of handcuffs for her feet. I then walk over to Carli and set the stuff on the ground before attaching one end of the handcuffs to her ankle then I attach the other end to some small bar in the floor so Carli can’t move then I do the same thing to the other ankle.

“Everything okay and feel good?” I ask and Carli tests the handcuffs.

I may be her domme, but Carli is still the love of my life and I don’t want to her to be uncomfortable.

“Yes Mistress.”

“Good.” I say and rub my hand through her already dripping folds. “May I continue my good girl?”

“Yes Mistress.” Carli moans.

I smile at the power I have over the great Carli Lloyd then rise from my squatting position and stand as close as I can to Carli so my dick is grazing her folds which causes Carli to moan and let out a shaky breath.

“Everything okay?” I innocently ask knowing full well what I am doing.

“Yes Mistress.” Carli says as I handcuff her wrists and attach her to the hook in the ceiling.

“Make sure you’re safe.” I say and wrap my arms around Carli so she doesn’t fall over if the hook fails.

“Perfect Mistress.” Carli says after testing the hook.

“Good.” I say then softly kiss my midfielder and slowly run my dick through her folds. “Can we continue?”

“Y-Yes Mistress.” Carli stutters.

I smile at Carli then use the rope to tie her up making sure her beautiful breasts bulge out even more.

“Your so beautiful.” I say and kiss each of Carli’s nipples

“Thank you Mistress.” Carli moans then I walk around behind her.

“Shall we begin my good girl?” I ask and use one of my hands to play with Carli’s breasts while my other hand runs through her sopping wet folds.

“If you wish Mistress.”

“I have some questions for you first.” I whisper into Carli’s ear.

“Anything Mistress.” Carli moans as I push one finger into her cunt.

“Who owns you?” I ask then bite and tug on her earlobe.

“You do Mistress.”

“And what are you?” I ask and add another finger in my midfielder’s cunt.

“Your submissive cum slut.”

“And?”

“I’m your three hole cum bucket.”

“Yes you are Carli.” I say and remove my fingers from her cunt.

I then step around Carli and hold my fingers to her mouth

“Open.” I request and Carli does.

I put my fingers that have Carli’s juice’s on them into Carli’s mouth.

“Close.” I command and she does then she cleans them off so I remove my fingers. ”Good girl.”

I then passionately kiss Carli and swipe my tongue across her bottom lip asking for entry to which i’m immediately granted entrance. I then use my tongue to explore my favorite girl’s mouth.

After we need air I go back to the dresser and open the drawer with the ticklers, floggers, paddles, crops, canes, and whips then select my favorite crop which is a leather riding crop with a heart tip. Once I’ve selected my crop I close the drawer then spin around and look at my submissive with a predatory grin on my face.

“You remember our rules and your safe word?” I ask.

“Yes Mistress.”

“What are they?”

“Count and say thank you mistress after each spank. And my safe word is Cucumber.”

“Good girl…let us begin.”

When I see Carli gulp I slowly walk towards my midfielder and then, once I reach her, I walk around her while looking over my favorite girl’s nude body and unapologetically let my eyes fuck her body.

“Look at you.” I say then flog Carli’s ass. “Getting dominated by a 23 year old.”

“One…Thank you Mistress.”

“I think that’s how many we’ll go for tonight.” I say then flog Carli’s thigh. “23 swats”

“2…thank you Mistress.”

“If only the world knew…” I flog Carli’s other ass cheek. ”…How submissive you are my little slut.”

“3…thank you Mistress.”

“If only the world knew…” I flog Carli’s left breast. “…how addicted you are to my cum."

“4…thank you Mistress.”

“Look at how wet you are.” I say then flog Carli’s cunt making her jolt. “You just love being dominated don’t you?”

“5…Yes Mistress I do. Thank you Mistress.”

.

.

.

.

.

“10…thank you Mistress.”

.

.

.

.

“15…thank you Mistress.”

.

.

.

.

“20…thank you Mistress.”

.

.

Thankfully I know my submissive so I know what I’m going to end it on will make Carli orgasm hard. Carli always cums after I flog her.

“Shall I let you cum slut?” I ask as I walk around Carli and stop behind her juicy ass.

“Please Mistress.”

“Cum my little slut.” I say then flog Carli’s cunt from behind her.

“FUCK.” Carli yells as she gushes onto the floor.

I then quickly move around to Carli’s front and squat down then bury my face in her cunt so I can have a taste.

“You taste so good.” I say against her lips.

“T-t-thank you Mistress.”

“Sensitive?”

“Y-yes Mistress.”

I free Carli’s ankle’s then stand up and softly kiss my girl. I then reach up put my hands around the handcuffs.

“I’m gonna free your hands baby. I’ll do it one at a time so when ever you get one free wrap your arm around me okay?” I say.

“Yes Mistress.”

“Good girl.” I say and peck Carli’s lips.

What? They’re addictive.

I free Carli’s right hand and she immediately wraps her arm around me then I free the other and she wraps her arms around me so I hug my favorite girl.

“Do you want to continue?” I ask while running my hands through Carli’s hair.

“Not as many rounds tonight Mistress.”

“Okay.” I say and smile at Carli. “Hold on while I remove the rope.”

“Yes Mistress.”

“Good girl.” I say and remove the rope then look over her body. “Good the rope wasn’t to tight so you shouldn’t have to hide it at camp.”

“Thank you Mistress.”

“Can you walk?”

“No mistress.” Carli whispers and looks down.

“It’s okay my good girl.” I say then tilt her chin up. “I’ll carry you.”

“Thank you Mistress.”

I smile at Carli then pick her up and carry her over to the bed in our playroom. I then set Carli down on her hands and knees then kiss up and down her back.

“Are. You. Read. My. Good. Girl?” I say in-between kisses.

“Yes Mistress.”

I smile into Carli’s back then continue kissing her as I run my hand through her folds.

“Who got you this wet?” I ask.

“You Mistress.” Carli says as I run my dick through her folds, subsequently coating my member with Carli’s juices.

“Alright baby.” I say then line up my dick with Carli’s cunt then slowly push into her.

“Fuck.” Carli moans as usual when I penetrate her.

I let Carli adjust to my size and then when I know my girl is ready to be fucked, Carli pushes her self back on my dick trying to get to the base so she has all of me in her, I grab my girls hips.

“No no no.” I say and hold her hips in place. “Who’s in charge?”

“You Mistress.”

“Good girl.” I say then take a fist full of Carli’s hair in one of my hands. “How would you like it my cum slut?”

“Hard and fast Mistress.” Carli says so I pull out leaving just the tip inside

“As you wish.” I say then slam into Carli making her cry out in pleasure.

I then proceed to bottom out with every thrust into my girls cunt.

“Play. With. Your. Clit. Slut.” I say with each word coming after each pump.

“Y-y-y-yes M-M-Mistress.” Carli moans and then plays with her clit.

For the next twenty minutes the only sound in the room is moans of pleasure and skin hitting each other.

“M-M-M-Mistress.” Carli asks so I lean down close to her ear while still plowing into her.

“What do you want my little slut?” I ask then blow into her ear.

“Can I cum Mistress?” Carli Moans.

“Not yet Carli.” I say then lean back up and fuck Carli even harder.

“M-M-Mistress. I c-c-can’t hold it any longer.”

“Hold it Carli.” I say then slow my pumps down and lean close to my midfielders ear. “Tell me how good my dick feels in your slutty little cunt Carli.”

“S-s-s-s-so good…Mistress.” Carli moans.

I lean back up and grab onto Carli’s hips and speed my pumps up.

“You will cum when you feel me paint your walls white Carli.” I say and fuck Carli like my life depends on it.

30 seconds later I feel that familiar feeling in my stomach so I grab Carli’s hair and lift her up so her back is to my front then I reach around andhold on to Carli’s breasts

“Look at yourself.” I say and Carli looks at the mirror where the headboard is placed. “Look at you being fucked by a 23 year old. Look how hungry you are for my dick.”

HERE IT COMES.

“Look at yourself when we cum.” I say right before I explode into Carli and a second later I feel Carli orgasm on my dick.

After I help us ride out our highs, I pull out of Carli making both of us groan at the loss of contact then we collapse onto the bed.

“You did so so good baby girl.” I say into Carli’s hair.

“Thank…You…Mistress.” Carli says while catching her breath.

After we’ve rested for a while I pick Carli up and take her to my bathroom and run us a bath. The two of us then take a bath in comfortable silence then we dry off and put on our sleep stuff and get into my bed.

Once in bed we stare at each other for a little bit until I break the silence

“Carli I’m asking for a trade.”

“What? Why?”

“Carli I can’t be on the same team as you anymore.”

“Why baby.” Carli asks and strokes my face.

“You only call when Brian pisses you off. I’m just a sex toy to you. I need to find someone who’ll love me like I deserve and being here is making it harder for me to move on.” I admit.

“Baby.” Carli says and softly kisses me. “Brian and I got a divorce 5 months ago.”

“Wh-What?Why didn’t you tell me.”

“We never had a chance to talk.”

“Oh...I guess that was my fault.”

“Lexy I love you.” Carli says.

“Y-You do?”

I’ve said it, but she hasn’t until now.

“Yes Lexy. I know I haven’t said it but I’ve always loved you. Ever since you came on to the national team when you were 18 I knew you were the one for me. Unfortunately, I let the age gap cloud my judgment so I married Brian to push my feelings away, but that didn’t work.”

“So what does that mean for us?” I tentatively ask.

“I want to marry you Lexy. I want to have babies with you and I want to grow old with you.”

“Even though we’re 13 years apart?”

“Yes baby.” Carli says and kisses my nose. “I don’t care about the age gap.”

“One second.” I say.

I then get off the bed and head over to my closet and grab a velvet box I’ve had for 3 years now.

“Baby can you come here?” I ask and get on one knee in the back of the closet.

I then hear Carli’s feet padding over to the closet.

“Yes.” Carli says then she gasps when she sees me. “Baby.”

“Carli I have loved you since the first day I met you. You are my best friend and I can’t imagine going through life without you by my side. I don’t want to be just your domme. I want to be your best friend, your lover, your domme, your confidant, your rock, your shoulder to cry on, and your wife for all of eternity.“

I then open the velvet box revealing Carli’s dream ring.

“Carli Anne Lloyd will you make me the luckiest woman alive and become my wife?”

\- - - - -

_@carli_mitchell: Hope everybody likes my new last name. I have it for the rest of my life thanks to @lexy_mitchell_

_@lexy_mitchell: I’ve won the race and you’re the medal @carli_mitchell_

“I wonder how long till the team…” Carli goes to say while cuddled up to me, but she’s cut off by banging on the door. “Never mind.”

“I got it my beautiful wife.” I say and kiss my wife’s temple.

I love saying that.

My Wife.

“Thanks babe.” Carli says as I approach the door.

As I open the door most of the team floods into the room.

“FUCK.” I shout when I get shoved into the closet door and hit my spine on the door knob.

“Really.” Tobin says and helps me up along with Christen. “ Lexy opened the damn door. You kids couldn’t have calmly walked into the room?”

“It’s okay Tobs.” I say as Tobin and Christen lay me next to Carli on the bed.

Before Tobin and Christen go sit around the room with the rest of the team I kiss their cheeks.

“Thank you.”

“No problem.” Christen says with a soft smile.

“Of course.” Tobin says

“You okay?” Carli asks and rubs the, now, visible bruise.

“Yeah I’m okay.”

“Good.” My wife says and softly kisses me.

“Ahem.” Kelley says going my wife and I’s attention. “Explain.”

“Ask nicely and maybe we will.” I say and Kelley gulps as I sit against the headboard.

I’m not a nice person when I get hurt.

“Calm down.” Carli says and cuddles up to me.

“Sorry.” I say.

“Lexy can you explain please?” Alex asks.

“Yes…” I say then look at Carli.

“Okay.” Carli says and sighs. “Brian and I divorced 5 months ago. The only reason I got married to Brian in the first place was because I knew I was suppose to be with Lexy all along, but I was scared about what everyone would say about the age gap…”

“We wouldn’t have cared.” Ash says.

“I know.” Carli says and I squeeze her thigh for support. “Brian put a lot of shit in my head about how everyone would turn on me if I married her and I believed him till one day I just didn’t care anymore so I divorced him.”

“Okay so how does that explain you two getting married?” Ali asks. 

“You’re gonna think less of us if we tell you the truth.” I say and Carli nods.

“We love you two for who you are.” Mal says gaining everyone’s attention. “Nothing will ever change what we think of you two.”

I look down at my wife and she nods so I take a deep breath then look at the team.

“Carli and I have been sleeping with each other since after the 2015 World Cup.” I say.

“We know.” Lindsey says.

“Oh.” Carli says.

“Anyway.” I say trying to move the conversation on. “I thought that if I couldn’t be with Carli in public then I would settle for being with her in bed. Our relationship consisted of flirting with each other publicly and secret rendezvous until one night a week ago.”

“Don’t stop.” Kelley says. “Please.”

“Earlier in the day I had decided to ask for a trade from sky blue, because I couldn’t keep being with Carli, but not being with all of her.” I say then look down at my wife. “Being her shoulder to cry on, being the one to sit with her during her ice baths after club games and trainings, not being able to wake up with her in my arms everyday, not being able to talk to her at breakfast lunch and dinner, not being able to dance around the kitchen with her.” I then look back at the team and a few of them have tears in their eyes. “It was all slowly killing me and I wanted to be able to move on.”

Carli then wipes a tear that had fallen from my eyes.

“Carli came over for another one of our rendezvous and after we did the deed I told her I wanted to be traded, she told me she divorced Brian because she loved me, I proposed that night, and we got married and moved her stuff into our house the next day.”

“Y-y-you couldn’t have waited?" Mal asks while wiping her eyes.

“I waited almost four years to be happy.” I say then kiss my wife’s head. “I wasn’t waiting a day longer to be with the love of my life.”


	2. Carli Lloyd/Original Character Pt.2

**Lexy’s POV**

“CARLI” I shout when I get into our house.

“KITCHEN.” My wife yells.

When I get to the kitchen and see my nude wife pouring herself a drink. I walk over to my wife and wrap my arms around her and hug her from behind.

“Hi babygirl.” I whisper in her ear.

“Hi baby.” Carli says then leans her head back onto my shoulder.

“I love what you’re wearing.” I say and squeeze Carli’s breast.

“Thanks.” Carli says then kisses my cheek. “I think you’re wearing too many clothes.”

“We can fix that.” I say then kiss my wife’s neck. “But I need to talk to you.”

“About?” Carli asks.

I don’t reply. I just lift my wife into my arms and carry her to the couch where I sit down and place my wife in my lap.

“It’s nothing bad. I just want to talk to you about that thing you want to do for our 3 year anniversary.”

“Oh.” Carli says and blushes.

“Do you still want to do it?”

“I wanna try.” Carli admits.

So Carli is a switch in the bedroom. Usually she’s a submissive, but recently we’ve figured out she can be dominant. Not like me, but still dominant. On our anniversary we had just had some fucking amazing shower sex and we’re cuddled up in bed when Carli admitted she wanted to try and dominate someone like how I do her.

“Okay so I need to be honest with you.”

“Okay?” Carli says.

“So I’ve always known I was into BDSM.”

“Always?”

“Yeah…” I say then scratch my neck. “In high school I had a bully that wouldn’t leave me alone because I had a dick…”

“I’m sorry baby.” Carli says and nuzzles her head into my neck.

“It’s okay.” I say and tighten my grip on my wife. “Anyway when I got my car at 16 I decided enough was enough and I was going to get my revenge on the dude. I decided to confront his Mom and tell her everything her son had done to me. Unfortunately the mother didn’t care, but I stood my ground and one thing lead to another and by the end of our conversation I had my first submissive.”

“At 16?”

“I told you. I’ve always known.” I say then kiss my wife’s head. “And before you ask that woman and I’s relationship stopped the day I met you.”

“What does this have to do with us?”

“If you want to try then we can get her to do it.”

“Will she do it?”

“Do you want to do it?”

“I do.” Carli says and looks at me.

I nod then take out my phone and hand it to Carli and tell her what to type.

_Me:*Address*_

_Me: You are to arrive at this address at 10:30. When you arrive you will ring the doorbell three times then disrobe and be in position one waiting outside the door._

_SV: I can’t_

_Me: I wasn’t asking_

_SV: Yes Mistress._

“Well that was easy.” Carli says and hands me back my phone

“Good job.” I say and rub Carli’s legs.

“Thank you.”

“So what Do you want to do when she gets here?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you want to do the whole thing? Do you want me to be there? Do you want me to help out or just watch?”

“I want you to be there.” Carli admits. “I think I wanna do everything, but I may need you to step in.”

“Then I’ll be there.” I say then Carli softly kisses me.

3 hours later the doorbell rings three times.

I grew up in Newark, New Jersey so the woman didn’t have too far to travel

“Wait.” I whisper when Carli goes to the door.

“What?”

“Go to the playroom and wait there. I’ll bring her to you.”

“Okay.” Carli says then she passionately kisses me. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” I say and squeeze her bare ass.

Once Carli gets into our playroom I go to the front door and open it.

“Hello Vanessa.”

“Hello Mistress.”

“You may come in.” I say.

“Thank you Mistress.” Vanessa says then stands and walks into the house.

“That hallway. 3rd door on your left.”

“Yes Mistress.”

Vanessa walks in front of me and does exactly what I told her to do. I follow closely behind wanting to see the reaction of Vanessa when she sees my wife.

“Um.” Vanessa says and stops in the middle of the room.

“Slut.” I say. “Meet my wife Carli.”

“Hello.”

“Hi.” Carli says.

“Positon 4 Vanessa.” I command.

“Yes Mistress.” Vanessa says and looks around the room then goes and gets positioned under the hook.

I walk over to Carli and hug her.

“Since you’ve never done the tying up stuff I’ll do it then you can take over.”

“Okay.”

“If you ever need me tonight I’ll be right over there.” I say and point to the couch in the room.

“Thank you.” Carli says.

The two of us walk over to the Dresser where we store everything and Carli grabs the 4 pairs of handcuffs while I grab the itchy rope. The two of us then walk over to Vanessa and Carli cuffs her legs to the floor and then she cuffs her hands to the hook while I tie the rope around our submissive. After that’s done I lead Carli back over to the dresser so we can act like we’re searching for toys when in actuality I just need to talk to her.

“Okay so just do what feels right and if you ever need guidance just look at me.”

“Alright.”

“I do have one rule though.” I say and turn Carli towards me.

“Yes?”

“You are not allowed to kiss her. I don’t care if you touch her, but I am the only one who ever gets to kiss those lips.”

“Yes Mistress.” My wife says then she kisses me.

Yep.

Definitely getting her pregnant tonight.

“Happy anniversary.” I whisper against her lips.

Carli smiles then returns to searching for what she wants to use. I walk towards the couch and as I walk by Vanessa I slap her cunt making her cry out in pleasure.

“It amazes me how easy it was to get you to come here.” I say then slap her cunt again. “I guess you’ll always be a submissive little slut.”

“Yes Mistress.”

“Well tonight you are to be my wife’s plaything.” I say then slap Vanessa’s breast, but hold onto it after I slap it. “So enjoy you little cum bucket.”

“Thank you Mistress.”

I now go and sit on the couch and enjoy the show.

Everything is going and Carli looks like she’s enjoying it, but Vanessa has to ruin the moment.

“Stupid bitch.” Vanessa says only loud enough for me to hear.

When I hear this I swiftly move over to Vanessa and smack the shit out of her ass.

“AHHH.” She screams.

“What did you just say slut.” I seethe. 

“Nothing mistress. I’m sorry.”

“Oh your fucking going to be sorry. You’re lucky I don’t tell the whole state how much of a slut you are.”

Vanessa is the governors wife.

“I’m sorry Mistress.”

“Not yet you aren’t.” I say then join Carli at the toy dresser.

“Calm down baby.” Carli whispers. “It’s okay.”

“No it’s not.” I say then wrap my wife in my arms. “Nobody calls you that and gets away with it.”

“Are you going to punish her?”

“We are going to punish her.”

“What are we doing.”

“Well first you’re going to put on your strap on.” I say then help my wife into her strap on she uses, sometimes for me and sometimes for teammates. “Now I need you to go put this on her.”

“What is it?”

“These two clamp to her nipples and the bottom one clamps to her clit.”

“Oh.” Carli says.

She then walks over and puts them on her.

“Now what?” Carli asks.

“We leave them on while we flog our slut.”

“Ooh.” Carli says then leads me back towards the toys.

“Not this one.” I say.

“Why?”

“That one is reserved for you my good girl.”

“Thank you Mistress.” Carli says while blushing then she pecks my lips.

Once we’ve both selected our crops we walk back over to our slut.

“How many goals have you scored?”

“All in all I think around 160.” Carli says.

“Slut” I say then lift Vanessa’s chin. “You will be taking 160 lashes. After every one you will count then tell us exactly what you are…and you better not lose count.”

“Yes mistress.”

“Good.” I say then slap her cheek.

Carli and I circle our slut then I nod at Carli saying she can start.

“I wonder if your husband knows.” Carli says then flogs our sluts ass. “Just how easy it was for you to submit.”

“1…I’m a slut.” Vanessa says.

“16.” I say then flog her left breast. “You submitted to me when I was 16.”

“2…I’m a whore.”

“Maybe we should tell your son.” Carli says then flogs our sluts right breast. “Just how big of a slut you are.”

“3…I’m a cum bucket.”

“Maybe I should show your son.” I say then flog Vanessa’s cunt. “Just how submissive is mommy is.”

“4…I’m an anal whore.”

“Look how wet you are.” Carli says then flogs her ass. “You just love being our slut.”

“5… I’m a cum slut.”

.

.

.

.

“10…I’m a submissive whore.”

.

.

.

“50…I’m a slut.”

.

.

.

.

“100…I’m a cum bucket.”

.

.

.

.

“150…I’m an anal slut.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“I should tell your husband.” I say and flog Vanessa’s cunt. “That he’s not the father of your child.”

“160…I’m a whore.” Vanessa says then catches her breath.

Carli takes the crops and puts them with the toys while I un cuff our slut.

“Please don’t.” Vanessa pleads.

“I won’t.” I say. “But if you ever disrespect my wife like that again I will tell everyone your secret.”

“Yes mistress.”

“Good.” I say then pick Vanessa up. “You do realize that when we’re done with you that you’ll have to leave.”

“Yes mistress.”

“Good.” I say then drop her onto the bed. “Stay.”

“Mistress.” I hear Carli say behind me so I turn towards her.

“Yes my good girl.” I say as I walk towards her.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” I say then passionately kiss my wife. “Now go fuck our sluts ass.”

“Yes mistress.” Carli says.

Carli saunters over to Vanessa then forcefully smacks her ass.

“All fours slut.”

“Yes mistress.” Vanessa says then immediately complies.

Carli gets behind Vanessa and guides her fake dick into our submissive ass.

I rest for a minute and enjoy Carli dominating our slut.

She really is a natural switch.

After I’ve had a rest I go join the girls on the bed and get behind my wife.

“You’re so beautiful.” I whisper and massage my wife’s breasts.

“Thank you Baby.” Carli says then turns around and kisses me.

After we kiss I guide Carli so she is laying her front against Vanessa’s back. I then rub Carli’s cunt and then rub her juices on my dick for some home made lube. After my dick is coated in my wife’s juices I spread my wife’s ass cheeks then guide my dick into my girl’s ass.

“Fuck.” Carli moans.

I thrust in and out of my midfielder’s ass which causes her to slide in and out of Vanessa’s making both girls wan.

“Look at you sluts.” I say while rapidly thrusting in and out of my wife’s ass. “Moaning like whore’s while getting fucked in the ass.”

The two girls try to reply, but can’t so I just fuck them even harder.

“Forgot about this.” I say when I see Vanessa still has the nipple and clit clamps on.

I grab the chain and yank the clamps off.

“AHH.” Vanessa screams then she floods the bed with her juices.

“Aww I made the slut squirt.” I say.

“M-M-M-M-Misstress.” Carli stutters as I bottom out in her ass.

“Cum when you want my good girl.” I say and continue to fuck my girl’s ass.

“MISTRESS.” Carli screams as her orgasm rips through her.

A few seconds later I feel my balls tighten then I blow my load deep in my girls ass.

After I’ve helped Carli ride out her high I collapse onto the two girls and we lay in bed trying to catch our breaths. Once all of us are breathing normally we get out of bed and leave the playroom.

“I’ll show her out then join you in the shower.” I say.

“Okay.” Carli says and pecks my lips.

I then lead Vanessa, who is now clothed, to the front door.

“Do you have another domme?” I ask.

“I do.” Vanessa admits.

“Good.” I say as we reach the front door “This will be the last time I call for you.”

“Alright.” Vanessa says as I open the door. “Goodbye Mistress.”

“Goodbye slut.”

Once Vanessa gets in her car I shut and lock the door then head to the bedroom. Once in the bedroom I head to the bathroom and find my wife already in the shower looking absolutely beautiful

“You just gonna stand there or are you gonna join me in the shower?” Carli playfully asks.

I smile at my wife then join her in the shower.

“You did so good babygirl.” I whisper after wrapping my girl in my arms

“Thank you baby.” Carli says and kisses me

I then pick my girl up and pin her against the wall causing her to wrap her legs around me.

“I think my dick is sick.”

“Oh.” Carli playfully says. “Well what can I do to make it better.”

“I think your cunt is the cure.”

“Let’s find out.

I smash my lips on to my wife’s then guide my dick into her cunt causing Carli to moan into the kiss. I then guide us back to the bench in the shower then sit down on the bench and pump in and out of my wife.

“You’re so beautiful.” I say while playing with my wife’s clit as I rapidly pump in and out of her delicious cunt.

“Baby…I’m close.”

“Cum for me baby.” I admit. “Cum for your wife.”

“LEXYYYYYYYYYY.” Screams as she floods the shower with her juices.

Watching my wife cum is the sexiest thing ever.

A minute after Carli orgasms I slide almost all the way out of my wife, leaving just the tip in, then forcefully thrust into her cunt causing me to paint my wife’s walls white. I then wrap my arms around my girl so we can catch our breaths then I stand us up and wash our bodies and hair then we get out and I dry both of us off.

“Not that I don’t love it, but why do you always dry me off when we shower?” Carli asks.

“I always want to pamper you and make sure you feel loved.”

“Baby.” Carli says and blushes. “That’s so sweet.”

“Come on princess.” I say and pick my wife up and kiss her. “Let’s go to bed. We gotta big day tomorrow.”

“Everything will be okay.” Carli says and runs her hand through my hair as we walk to the bed.

Carli and I want to start a family together now that she’s retired. We’ve been trying for almost a year now and we know that Carli is fertile and able to have kids, but we haven’t gotten me tested because I’m scared to let Carli down.

“I know.” I say then let Carli down so she can get in bed.

After Carli get’s in bed I get in after her and wrap an arm around her then pull her close to me so we are face to face.

“I just really want to have a family with you.”

“We will baby.” Carli says. “Even on the slim chance tomorrow doesn’t go well we can always adopt.”

“Can we do that anyway? Maybe one or two?”

“That sounds amazing.” Carli says then kiss my head.

Carli flips over, turns the lights out, then I pull her into me so her ass is resting against my crotch. I then wrap an arm around her and rest my hand on her beautiful breasts.

“Everything will be okay baby.” Carli says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gangbang? If so who?  
> If I was to do an Abby x Sam one shot who would have the gp?  
> As always who do you want to see?


	3. Lauren Cheney/Tobin Heath/Amy Rodriguez

**Tobin’s POV**

“Did that just happen?” Moe asks.

“Fuck yeah it did.” Kelley says then she jumps on Hope. “WORLD CHAMPS BABY.”

“So...” Kling says getting everyone’s attention. “Orgy tonight or tomorrow?”

“Babe.” Moe groans and smacks her girlfriend on the arm. “Don’t ask. Just let it happen when it happens.”

“Not tonight.” Carli says as Kelley Koloa hugs her. “That way everyone can celebrate with their partners first.”

“Agreed.” Ash says as Ali and Alex leave hickey’s on her neck.

“Down girls.” Hope says as she and Lauren pull the girls off the blonde keeper. “No sex until the hotel.”

“Fine.” Alex says with a pout.

“Not our fault Ashy is hot as fuck.” Ali says.

“Your just grumpy because Kelley hasn’t put out all tournament for you and Carli.” Alex mumbles.

Everyone then proceeds to change out of their kits and into their street clothes.

“You did so good baby.” Amy, one of my wives, says and reaches around me and squeezes my dick through my shorts.

I turn around and capture my favorite forwards lips with mine.

“Thank you baby.” I say.

“Ryan’s with my mother tonight so you can do with us as you wish.” Lauren, my other wife, says then softly kisses me. “You deserve it Toby.”

Ryan’s biologically Lauren and Amy’s, but he’s jus as much my son as he is theirs.

“I can do anything?” I ask.

“Anything you want daddy.” Amy says then walks away.

As Amy walks to her locker she purposefully shakes her fat ass knowing Lauren and I are watching.

“I’m getting her pregnant tonight.” I say.

“We aren’t stopping till the sun rises.” Lauren says and adjusts herself.

I then lean over and kiss Lauren.

“You did good Lauren.”

“So did you…Hurry so we can get to the bus.” Lauren says.

I nod and throw on my street clothes then follow my wives to the bus. Once on the bus Lauren and I sit down then Amy sits in my lap and rests her legs on Lauren’s lap. The three of us relax in comfortable silence all the way back to the hotel. Once back at the hotel I shower then help Lauren wrangle Krashlex into their room as Amy showers then we head back to our room. 

“Do you not remember our bet Amy?” I ask when Lauren and I see our wife laying out her clothes for dinner.

“Um..no.” Amy says as Lauren and I approach her.

“You said that if either of us score then we can choose your outfit so…” Lauren says and takes Amy’s thong. “No thong.”

“And no bra.” I say and take her bra.

“But…”

“Them’s the rules sweet cheeks.” Lauren says and kisses Amy.

“I have a present for you though.” I say and give Amy her present.

Amy takes the lid off the box and open’s it.

“A butt plug?” Amy asks and looks at me. “We have one of these at home.”

“But this one is personalized.” I say then Amy pick’s the plug up and look’s at it.

“Daddy’s girl.” Amy says and smiles at me.

“I know only Lauren and I will ever see your ass, but…I don’t know I thought the whenever you were missing me during the season you could wear that and know I’m always with you.” I say a bit shyly since it’s kinda stupid.

“Toby.” Amy says and smiles at me. “I know what you’re thinking and it’s not stupid.” Amy then softly kisses me. “I love it and i’ll wear it whenever I miss you…and I’ll wear it tonight.”

“Really?” I whisper.

“Yes daddy.” Amy says.

Amy then turns around and shows me her ass as she places the decent size butt plug in her ass causing all three of us to moan. Amy then spins around and hugs me.

“Did you get Lauren one too?”

“Look for yourself.” I say then kiss Amy’s head.

Amy walks over to Lauren and then squats down behind her.

“Toby’s girl.” Amy says then looks back at me. “Aww. You love us.”

“I mean I did put a ring on it.” I playfully say.

“How about we have dinner here tonight.” Lauren says. “I really just want us three to have some down time for one night.

“I can’t think of anything better.” Amy says and lays on the bed we haven’t used yet.

“I’m so down.” I say and lay next to Amy. 

Lauren then comes over and shows Amy and I the room service menu, but nothing looks that appetizing so we decided to order delivery from a pizza place.

“I’m gonna shower.” Lauren says and kisses my head then Amy’s head before she heads to the shower.

As Amy and I lay together in our birthday suits, I look my wife over and fuck if Amy isn’t one of the most beautiful girls in the world, as is Lauren of course.

Deciding I want to show my wife how beautiful she is, I start kissing her pulse point on her next.

“T-T-Toby. What are you doing?” Amy whispers.

“Relax beautiful. I just want to let you know how good you make me feel.” I say then snake my hand down to Amy’s cunt.

I then run my fingers through Amy’s already wet folds causing her to moan.

“Daddy.” Amy moans.

I may or may not have a daddy kink.

“What do you want babygirl?” I whisper into my girl’s ear.

“Please Daddy.” Amy whimpers so I stop my hand movements.

“Do you want my fingers?” I ask and Amy nods. “Where do you want them babygirl?”

“In me Daddy.”

“In where Amy.” I say then start rubbing her clit. “Come baby. I know you can say it. Just tell me where you want my fingers and I’ll happily give them to you”

“M-M-My cunt.”

“Good girl.” I say then kiss Amy as I shove two fingers into my forward’s cunt.

I then pump in and out of my girl and rub her clit with my thumb.

As I’m scissoring my finger’s inside Amy, who at the moment has her eyes shut and her head thrown back with her mouth open, I see Lauren come out of the bathroom. 

“Amy open your eyes.” I demand.

I also may or may not be dominant in the bed room.

Amy’s eyes open and they look straight at me.

“Look to your left.” I say.

Amy and I look over at Lauren who is standing in the middle of the room stroking her dick.

“Look at Lauren Amy.” I say then kiss her collarbone and speed up my pumps. “Look at how turned on she is.”

“So big.” Amy whispers as she stares at Laurens dick.

I mean she’s not wrong.

“Look how she longs to be where I am. Look how badly she wants you Amy. Look how badly she wants to cum deep in side your fat ass.”

“Daddy.” Amy moans as I speed up my pumps.

“Are you close baby?” I ask.

“S-s-s-so c-c-c-close.”

“What do you think Lauren?” I say then look at Lauren and for a second imagine my mouth around her dick. “Think our girl should cum?”

“I don’t know Toby.” Lauren says.

Only Amy calls me daddy.

“Please Lolo.”

That’s Amy’s name for Lauren in the bedroom.

“What do you want babygirl?” Lauren asks.

“C-c-c-cum Lolo.” Amy moans.

“Toby?” Lauren says and I look back at Amy.

“What do you think Amy.” I say as Lauren get’s closer to us. “Think we should give Lauren a show.”

“Yes Daddy.” Amy whimpers.

I then fasten the speed of my pumps and ghost my lips over Amy’s ear.

“cum.” I whisper.

“DADDDDDDYYYYYYY.” Amy screams as her orgasm rips through her.

I keep my fingers in my wife’s cunt as I help her ride out her high then remove them when I think she’s finished.

“Fuck that was hot.” Lauren says. “But now we have a bit of a problem.”

“Why don’t you lay next to me and let me see if I can take care of that for you.” Amy says.

Lauren rushes over and lays on the bed then Amy straddles her legs before she bends down and takes all of Lauren in her mouth.

Now I have a problem.

“Toby I think our wife has an opening for you.” Lauren says then Amy removes .

“I think I can squeeze you in.” Amy says and wiggles her ass.

Lauren moves to where she’s kneeling at the head of the bed and I get behind Amy, who’s on all fours, at the end of the bed. I then lean down and kiss up and down my wife’s back.

“You’re so beautiful baby.” I say then lean up and capture my midfielders lips with mine. “You both are.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere.” Lauren says.

Amy’s a bit busy at the moment.

“She’s such a pro.” I say and stroke Amy’s hair as she goes to town on Lauren’s dick.

Amy then points to her butt which means ‘I’m horny as fuck and my cunt needs you dick.

“As you wish baby girl.” I say then guide my dick into my forward.

“Lolo.” Amy says.

“Yes baby?” Lauren asks.

“Do it.” Amy sternly says.

Lauren and I look at each other and nod knowing what Amy wants…to be fucked hard.

I grab Amy’s hips and ram in and out of my wife as Lauren fucks the daylights out of Amy’s face.

The only sound in the room is Amy’s muffled moans, me smacking the shit out of Amy’s ass, Lauren’s balls hitting Amy’s chin, my skin hitting against Amy’s ass, and Lauren and i’s dirty talk. 

I love our sex.

“Fuck I’m close.” Lauren says and grips onto Amy’s hair and continues to fuck our forwards face.

“Me too.” I say as I see Amy reach and play with her clit which is her way of quickening her orgasm.

“Are you close babygirl?” I ask while thrusting in and out of my favorite cunt.

I hear Amy hum then a second later Lauren stops her thrusts and just holds her self in Amy’s mouth.

“Fuck Amy.” Lauren says and catches her breath. “You need to hum on the dick more often."

“Daddy.” Amy moans after swallowing Lauren’s cum.

“Just a few more seconds baby girl.”

“Please daddy.” Amy begs as I speed up my thrusts.

“Cum whenever you want baby girl.” I say.

2 seconds later I feel Amy orgasm n my dick which causes me to paint her walls white.

“You trying to get me pregnant?” Amy asks with a smirk.

“Is that okay?” I tentatively ask hoping she wants to have kids with me.

“I’ll never say no to having you two’s babies.” Amy says then collapses onto the mattress. 

I lay behind Amy and spoon her while Lauren lays in front of Amy.

“That was a good appetizer.” Amy says as she scoots back into me then Lauren throws an arm around both of us.

“Yeah it was…Amy.”

“Yes Toby?” Amy asks.

“How many kids do you want?”

“Four.” Amy easily says.

“Four?” Lauren asks.

“Yeah. 2 with you and 2 with Toby.”

“That sounds nice.” I say then kiss Amy’s neck and squeeze Lauren’s arm.

As we all relax there’s a knock on the door.

“PIZZA FOR LAUREN RODRIGUEZ.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What national team members do you want to see with an original character?


	4. Carli Lloyd/Kelley O'Hara/Hope Solo

**Hope’s POV**

“I miss you guys.” Kelley says through Skype.

“We miss you to Kels.” I say.

Kelley’s with her club team in Utah while Carli and I are in our house in New Jersey.

“Why did I have to get traded?” Kelley grumbles while her eyes roam our naked bodies.

We do this a lot. 

All three of us will get naked then we'll Skype each other when we are away from one another. It's just our way to show what we are all fighting for. 

“Babe.” Carli says. “Today was the last game and now you get to come home tomorrow to us and the dogs.”

“But you two get to have sex.” Kelley groans.

“I swear you just married us for the sex.” I tease.

“Have you seen you two’s dicks?” Kelley seriously asks.

“We have.” I say.

“Especially when they’re sliding in and out of your precious little cunt.” Carli says.

“Carli.” Kelley groans. “You can’t say that and not expect me to finger myself.”

“We don’t mind.” I say and Carli nods.

“I can’t.” Kelley grumbles.

“Why not baby?” Carli asks.

“You two aren’t here.” Kelley admits.

I know what we can do.

I lean over and tilt Carli’s face towards me then softly kiss her. Carli smiles into the kiss knowing what I’m doing.

Kelley can usually bring herself to orgasm during the season, but before the last game she, for some reason, can’t. Carli and I think it’s because she misses us too much so Carli and I will Skype or FaceTime her and Kelley will watch as I fuck Carli. Apparently Kelley only wants Carli to fuck me when she is in the room with us.

Carli deepens the kiss so I pull her onto my lap so she’s straddling me. I then move my head to Carli’s neck and go to town on my midfielders neck as my hands massage Carli’s beautiful ass.

“Smack it Hope.” Kelley commands

I gladly slap Carli’s ass a couple times making her moan and pull on my hair. After I’ve left enough marks to claim Carli as mine forever I roll us over so Carli is underneath me. Once I’m sure Kelley has a good view I kiss my way down to Carli’s firm breasts where I take one in my mouth while using my hand to knead Carli’s other breast.

“Fuck Hope.” Carli moans and cups my head.

I then use my hand to smack Carli’s breast a couple times which causes Kelley to moan. I then switch breasts and tenderly kiss the spot where I slapped Carli’s breast while my hand plays with Carli’s breast for a while then snakes it’s way down to Carli’s dick and I start stroking.

“Don’t stop…Please don’t stop.” Carli moans.

I then kiss down my midfielders body until I reach Carli’s 7 inch dick. I kiss everywhere around the dick then look up at Carli, who’s leaning on her elbow’s looking at me, then I look at Kelley, who’s playing with her clit.

“May I?” I teasingly ask.

“Please.” Carli whimpers.

“Fuck yes.” Kelley says.

I look back at Carli then take a long lick up Carli’s shaft before I take most of her dick in my mouth.

“Shit.” Carli moans and pulls my hair into a pony tail.

“Damn.” Kelley says as I start bobbing my head up and down on my wife’s dick.

This may sound weird, but Carli’s dick taste amazing. Before I met my wives I hated giving blowjobs, but now I will gladly suck Carli’s dick.

“Hopey.” Carli says. “I’m close baby.”

Hearing those three words I speed up my head movements and furiously give my wife the pleasure she deserves. About 30 seconds later I feel Carli’s grip on my hair tighten and a couple seconds after that I feel Carli exploded into my mouth.

After I’ve milked Carli dry I look at Kelley, who’s staring intently at me, then open my mouth to show her the sweet nectar Carli gave me before I swallow.

“Fuck that was hot.” Kelley says.

“And to think.” Carli says. “You use to hate giving blowjobs.”

“I only like giving you one.”

“Good.” Carli says then pulls me towards her and softly kisses me.

As we are kissing, Carli flips us so she’s on top then she kisses down my neck and slowly down to my breast.

“Baby.” I moan as Carli leaves feather light kisses on my breast.

Carli then bites, tugs, kisses, and sucks all over my breasts as her hand strokes my 8 inch dick.

“Daddy.” I hear Kelley say so I look over at the computer.

“Yes babygirl.”

“Can I use my fingers?” Kelley asks as she runs her hand through her fold.

“Yes baby.” I say as Carli rest her head on my breast to look at our wife, but keeps stroking my dick.

Kelley then tentatively pushes two fingers inside her self and starts pumping in and out of her sopping wet cunt.

“She needs to hurry home.” Carli whispers.

“Seriously.” I say. “I’m craving her cunt.”

“It’s not working.” Kelley whines.

“Just imagine it’s us babygirl.” I say.

“Imagine it’s both of us in your beautiful little cunt.” Carli says.

Kelley moans and picks up her speed.

“I can’t wait for you to get home baby.” Carli admits.

“We have a lot of time to make up.”

“Time for what Daddy?” Kelley moans.

“Time since we’ve been inside that juicy little cunt of yours.”

“We aren’t leaving the house for a week.” Carli says.

“Why?” Kelley husks out.

“We’re gonna fuck you in our bed.” I say.

“In the bathroom.” Carli says.

“In the shower.”

“On the couch”

“By the fireplace.”

“On the kitchen table.”

“On the kitchen counter.”

“On the balcony.”

“Kelley we are gonna fuck you any and everywhere.”

“D-D-Daddy.” Kelley moans.

“Cum little one.” I say knowing what she wants.

“F-F-F-F-FUCK.” Kelley screams as we see her orgasm.

Kelley never moans Carli or I’s name when she cum's because she doesn’t want us to get jealous.

“Baby.” I say and look at Carli.

Carli smirks then kisses from my breast, down my stomach, and finally she stops stroking my dick and takes all 8 inches in her pretty little mouth causing me to moan. 

“Fuck.” I say when my dick hits the back of Carli’s throat.

She and Kelley are pro’s at sucking dick.

Carli then starts stroking my dick as she sucks my dick which causes me to grip her hair.

“Shit Car.” I moan which makes Carli speed up.

A couple seconds later I cum into Carli’s mouth then she sucks me dry. Carli then shows Kelley my cum in her mouth then swallows. I then pull Carli up towards me and smash my lips onto hers.

“You’re fucking insane at that.” I say against Carli’s lips.

“Hey.” Kelley whines. “I can do that too.”

“I know you can babygirl…and I can’t wait for you to show me.”

“Damn right.” Kelley grumbles.

“Carli.” I say and a caress my midfielder’s face with one hand while my other hand massages her ass.

“Yes?”

“All fours.” I say then forcefully smack her ass.

“Yes Hopey.” Carli moans then gets on her hands and knees so Kelley can get a nice view.

“What do you think Kelley?” I say and line my dick up with Carli’s hole. “Think I should go easy on our wife.”

“Fuck no.” Kelley instantly says. “I’m horny as fuck right now and I need to get off so fuck the shit out of her.”

“Damn.” I say then kiss up Carli’s back then stop and ghost my lips over her ear. “Is that okay baby?”

“Fuck yes.” Carli moans as my tip hits her rose bud.

I then bite and tug on Carli’s ear earning a moan from her then I move back up and guide my dick into Carli’s ass making her moan. After I’m all the way in my girl’s ass I grip her hips and pull out a little then ram my dick back into Carli’s perfect little ass.

As I’m fucking the daylights out of Carli, the only sound in the room is my skin hitting Carli’s ass, Carli’s dick hitting her abs, moans, but the one sound that makes me turn my focus away from the immense pleasure is the sound of panting coming from the computer.

“Look at Kelley Carli.” I say and pull her hair so she’s looking at the computer screen where our wife is fingering herself. “Listen to how wet she is. Look how much she yearns to be here with us. To be bouncing on your dick while I fuck her slutty little ass.”

“Fuck.” Kelley says as I kiss up Carli’s back while continuing to bottom out in her ass.

“Hopey.” Carli whimpers when I grab onto her breasts.

“What do you want baby?” I ask.

“Faster Hopey…Harder.”

“As you wish.” I say then speed up my pumps.

“FUCK.” Kelley screams making Carli and I look at the computer screen as our wife orgasms everywhere.

I then grip tighter on to Carli’s breast and, somehow, speed up my thrusts.

“H-H-H-H-Hopey.” Carli stutters.

That means she needs to cum which means I need to be more aggressive

“Look at you.” I say then pinch Carli’s very sensitive nipples. “Moaning like a whore while your wife watches you get fucked in your slutty little ass.”

I then lean down so I can whisper to Carli.

“Do you need to cum?”

“P-P-Please.” Carli moans.

“Ask Kelley.” I say then lean up and continue fucking the daylights out of my girl.

“What do you need baby?” Kelley asks.

“C-C-Cum Kelley.”

“You need to cum?” Kelley innocently asks.

“P-P-Please.” Carli moans.

“Cum Carli.” Kelley says swiftly turning into the controlling one of the relationship. “Cum like the good little slut you are.”

“FUCK.” Carli shouts as she blows her load.

A couple seconds later I explode into Carli’s ass painting her walls white.

The two of us ride out our high’s then we collapse onto the bed. I then slowly pull out of Carli then pull her body closer to mine.

“Are you okay baby?” I ask and kiss her neck.

“I’m fantastic.” Carli says. “I love it when you two go all aggressive with me.”

“I love you.” I say and squeeze Carli’s breast.

“I love you to Hope.” Carli says and squeezes the hand that’s on her breast.

“I love you three.” Kelley says.

“We love you too baby.” I say with a smile.

“Yeah..I wish I was there with you.” Kelley grumbles.

“One more day baby.” Carli says. “One more day and you can watch as I fuck Hope then you can enjoy us fucking that pretty little cunt.”

“You guys are making it really hard to not jump on the next plane.”

“You know. If you got on a plane now then maybe you and Carli could do that thing you two always wanted to try with me.” I say.

“You’ll try it?” Carli asks.

“Of course I will. If it’s something you guys want to try then I’ll gladly let you two try.”

“So what your saying is that you’ll let me use my strap on to tit fuck you then you’ll let Carli tit fuck you as I sit on your face?" Kelley asks. 

“Gladly.” I say.

“That’s it. I’m getting on a plane.” Kelley says then hangs up.

“That woman.” Carli says then turns around in my arms so she’s facing me. “You seem happy.”

“I am happy. I have you two in my life. What more could I possibly want?”

“I mean…” Carli says, but trails off.

“I know what you’re thinking Carli.” I say then softly kiss my wife. “We can talk about kids when Kelley gets here.”

“You mean…” Carli says with a smile.

“Yes baby. I would love nothing more than to start a family with you two. We just need to decide who gets her pregnant first.”

“We could just DP her cunt and let fate decide.”

“Yeah we’re doing that.”

Carli laughs then snuggles into me.

“You wanna know the reason I like giving blowjobs now?” I ask.

“Why baby?”

“Your dick taste amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What more do you want to see and who do you want to see? Also what pairing do you want to see with an original character?


	5. Tobin Heath/Alex Morgan

**Tobin’s POV**

“ALEXANDRA PATRICIA HEATH.” I yell and stare at the magazine. 

“What?” Alex says and runs into our bedroom and I quickly scan my naked wife’s body.

She must have just gotten out of the shower

“Toby what’s wrong?”

“Explain.” I say and show her the magazine.

“Oh…that…” Alex says then shyly smiles at me. “Surprise.”

“Where you ever going to tell me you were going to be doing the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue? Much less be the fucking cover girl?”

“Are you not happy?” Alex whispers.

“Lex of course I am.” I say then pull my wife into me and wrap my arms around her. “It’s just I’d like to find out from you and not from Kelley blowing up my phone.”

“Sorry.” Alex mumbles into my neck.

“It’s okay baby.” I say then kiss Alex’s head. “And did you have to keep it a secret from your wife? I mean I could’ve gone with you to help out.”

“In what way Toby?” Alex innocently asks and looks at me.

I tap Alex’s thighs and she jumps and wraps her legs around my waist. I then walk us to the nearest wall and pin Alex against it.

“I could’ve been your fan girl.” I say and kiss her jaw.

“I could’ve rubbed you down with oil.” I say then kiss her sweet spot on her neck and bite it a little.

“Toby.” Alex moans and tangles her fingers in my hair.

“I could’ve helped you change.” I say then take my wife’s nipple in my mouth and bite and tug on it while looking at my girl.

“Baby please.” Alex whimpers as I do the same to the other nipple

“If you would have told me.” I say then lift my wife up to where her cunt is directly in front of my face. “I could’ve fucked you on the beach.”

I then blow on my wife’s dripping core.

“I could’ve fucked you on the balcony.”

I take a long lick and taste my wife’s juices.

“We could’ve fucked everywhere on the island.”

“T-T-T-T-Toby.” Alex stutters while I taste her.

“What do you want baby?” I ask.

Alex grips my hair hard and tilts my head up so I’m looking at her.

“I want that big dick inside of me.”

“Is that all?”

“I want you to cum deep inside of me. I want you to fuck me so hard that I can’t walk for a month…I want you to fill my ass up Toby.”

“As you wish princess.” I say then lower my wife little so her legs are wrapped around my waist.

I then carry my forward over to our bed and passionately kiss her as I lower her down on the bed. Once my forward is safely on the bed I kiss down to her breasts and take one of her nipples in my mouth.

“Baby girl can we try something?” I ask.

“What do you wanna do?”

“I wanna fuck you outside of our bedroom.”

“W-where?” Alex stutters.

“The couch, the dinning room table, the pool chairs, on the balcony, and especially in the kitchen.”

“We can do all of that, but on two conditions.”

“Anything.” I instantly say.

“One we start inside the house and two…” Alex says then pulls me up so her lips are ghosting over mine. “You need to lose your clothes.”

I instantly stand up and disrobe which frees my dick, as Alex says, beautiful 9 inch dick.

Alex stands up and jumps into my arms and wraps her legs around my waist letting me feel her dripping core.

“Who got you this wet baby?” I ask as I walk us out of the bedroom.

“You did” Alex moans when I kiss her chest.

“You got that right.” I say then forcefully smack my girls ass. “You gonna let me have your ass baby?”

“Yes Toby.” Alex whimpers as we get into the kitchen.

I lay Alex onto the island then head to the fridge and get out the whipped cream and strawberry’s. After I close the fridge I walk back over to my wife and put the stuff down by her head.

“Toby?” Alex questions. 

I just smile at my forward and grab a strawberry and walk down to where I’m facing Alex’s cunt then part Alex’s lips and place the strawberry semi-inside my girl. As I marinate the strawberry I walk back and grab the whipped cream and hold it by Alex’s mouth.

“Open.” I say and Alex does.

I squirt some whipped cream in Alex’s mouth, allowing her to taste what I’m about to taste, then I squirt some cream on each nipple which makes Alex shiver with the coldness. I then squirt a trail from Alex’s breasts down to right above her bundle of nerves. Once that’s done I put the whipped cream and strawberry’s back in the fridge and then climb onto the island and hover over my wife.

With a smile on my face I scoot down so that my face is above my girl’s cunt. I then lean down and start licking the whipped cream off my wife until I reach the valley of her breast. As I stare at my wife, who’s looking me dead in the eye, I lick the whipped cream off her nipples making sure to spend extra time pleasuring her beautiful breasts.

After Alex’s body is whipped cream free I kiss up her body, making sure to leave a few marks on her neck, then passionately kiss her lips.

“You’re so beautiful.” I whisper as I caress her face.

Alex pulls me back down and softly kisses me so I snake my hand down to her cunt and pull the strawberry out. I then break the kiss and bring the strawberry to Alex’s lips.

“Taste yourself baby.” I say.

Alex bites into the strawberry that’s covered in her juices making her moan.

“Now you know why I love eating you out.” I say.

I then flip around so my dick is by Alex’s face and my faces is by her delicious cunt. I proceed to bury my head in my wife’s cunt as she takes my dick in her mouth. The two of us then, like usual, have a competition to see who can get the other one off first and like usual I win.

“You always win.” Alex says with a pout after she swallows my cum.

“Yes I do baby girl.” I say after cleaning my wife up after she orgasmed. “And you know what that means.”

“What?” Alex innocently asks.

“Hands and knee’s baby girl.” I say.

Alex quickly flips onto her knees as I line my dick up with her glistening cunt. I then proceed to leave feather light kisses up her back until I reach my wife’s ear.

“Are you ready babygirl?” I ask as I put the tip of my dick into Alex.

“Yes Toby.” Alex whimpers.

“Good.” I whisper then bite and tug on Lex’s earlobe.

I then raise back up and guide my dick fully into my wife.

“So big.” Alex moans.

“Tell me when baby.”

“NOW.” Alex yells earning a smack on the ass.

I then lean down to whisper to Alex.

“I’m in charge here princess.” I say then pull out leaving just the tip in my girls cunt.

“Sorry Toby.”

“Do you want me to be in charge?” I ask.

“Please Toby.” Alex says then looks back at me. “I want you too.”

I smirk at Alex then lean up and grab her hips then I slam into my forward making her moan. I then proceed to slowly fuck my girl.

“Fuck Lex.” I groan while thrusting rapidly. “Your so tight baby.”

“Toby.” Alex moans.

“What do you want babygirl.”

“Harder…faster.”

I give Alex what she wants and fuck the daylights out of her.

“Tell me Lex.” I say then pull Alex’s hair a little. “Tell me how good my dick feels in you.”

Alex can’t respond due to her moaning while I thrust in and out of her which earns her a forceful slap on the ass.

“Don’t fucking make me tell you again Lex.”

“It…it feels…so good Toby.” Alex says then I tightly grip her hips and speed up my thrusts.

“Play with your clit Lex.” I demand.

“Yes Toby.” Alex says and snakes one of her hand down to her bundle of nerves.

As Alex plays with her clit I grab onto my wife’s breast and knead them as I continue to bottom out in my forward.

“T-T-T-Toby.” Alex stutters.

“What is it babygirl.”

“Are you close?” Alex moans at the end when I hit her g-spot.

“Yes baby.” I say then lean down so I can whisper to my girl. “Do you need to cum?”

“Please Toby.” Alex whispers as I bite and suck on her neck while continuing to hit her g-spot.

“I wanna hear you when you cum baby girl.” I say then bite her sweet spot. “I want you to scream my name.”

“Yes Toby.” Alex says.

“You can cum whenever you feel me cum.”

“Okay Toby.”

I continue to mark my girls neck and a couple seconds later I pull all the way out then swiftly thrust all the way into my girl and explode in her cunt.

“TOBYYYYYYY.” Alex screams as I feel her juices on my dick.

Alex’s cunt milks me for all I’m worth and I help her ride out her high.

“Stay there baby.” I say and Alex nods.

I kiss down her back then pull out of my forward making us both groan. I then, somehow, snake my way under my forward so that our fronts are facing each other.

“Hey beautiful.” I say with a smile.

“Well aren’t you talented.”

“Maybe.” I say then pull Alex down to kiss me. “Now can you do something for me?”

“Anything.”

“I want you to ride me.”

“This way or the other way?”

“This way so I can see those beautiful breasts of yours as you fuck yourself on my dick.”

“A-are you sure?” Alex tentatively asks.

I immediately pull my wife down so her chin is resting between my breasts making her look at me.

“Alex you have the most beautiful breasts I have ever seen. They are perfect for me and you know why.”

“Why?” Alex whispers.

“Because they are the perfect size for me to hold when we cuddle, they are the perfect size for me to kiss, suck, and bite when we make love. They are the perfect size to encompass my dick when I tit fuck you.” I say then softly kiss my wife as I grab one of her breasts. “And one day they will be the perfect size for our baby to nurse on.”

“Y-y-you wanna have babies with me?” Alex incredulously asks.

“Why do you think I haven’t worn a condom since we got engaged.” I say and knead my wife’s breast. “I’ve always wanted you to be the mother of my children Alex.”

“You know if you wanted to fuck me again all you had to do was say so.” Alex says with a chuckle while wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Well my dick is hard.” I playfully say.

“Well why don’t I take care of that.” Alex says then she softly kisses me.

Alex leans back up and straddles my waist. She then uses her hand to guide my dick into her cunt causing her to moan when she takes all 9 inches. I then put my right arm behind my head while my left hand holds onto Lex’s waist as she bounces up and down on my dick.

For a very long period of time I enjoy watching Lex fuck herself on my dick while moaning my name as I play with her clit. I especially enjoy watching Alex’s perfect breasts bounce up and down.

“Toby.” Alex moans.

“Cum when ever you want babygirl.” I say.

I then feel Alex’s walls tighten around my dick making me bust a nut deep inside my wife. As I feel Alex’s juices on my dick, I wrap my arms around my girl and bring her down so she can rest on me and catch her breath.

“You’re so beautiful.” I whisper and kiss my wife’s head as I run my fingers through her hair.

Alex smiles then kisses my heart.

“I love you Toby.”

“I love you Lex.”

Alex then rests her chin in-between my breasts and looks at me.

“You really want to have a baby with me?” Alex whispers.

“Yes baby. One of the reasons I fell in love with you is because you want a big family like me.”

“2 kids?” Alex hopefully asks.

“Maybe 3. I don’t know Lex…I mean I love cumming in you so we’ll see.” I playfully say.

“Well there is one hole you haven’t had yet today.” Alex says with a smirk.

“Lets go somewhere more comfortable so we can give your beautiful little ass the attention it deserves.”

Alex leans up and gets off of me so I roll off the kitchen island and land on my feet. I then pick up Alex and carry her bridal style out of the kitchen as she marks my neck. I walk us into the living room and sit down on the couch. Alex then shifts in my grip and straddles my waist then smashes her lips onto mine and we proceed to have probably the hottest and heaviest make out session we’ve ever had.

“Can you kneel on the floor for me babygirl?” I ask after air becomes a large issue.

“Yes Toby.” Alex says then grabs a pillow and kneels between my legs.

“Now can you use those beautiful breasts of yours and wrap them around my dick?”

Alex smiles then leans forward, grabs her breast, then wraps her gorgeous and perky breasts around my dick. Alex then starts bouncing up and down creating one of the best feelings my dick has ever felt.

“Fuck.” I moan.

“Does that feel good Toby?” Alex innocently asks as she speeds up.

“So good…Lex I’m gonna cum.”

“Go ahead Toby.” Alex says.

“L-L-L-Lex.” I stutter as I feel that feeling in my balls.

“Cum for me Toby.” Alex says and kisses the tip of my dick. “Finish on my face baby.”

Well that may be the hottest thing I’ve ever heard.

Alex stops her movements so I stand up and furiously stroke my dick. Alex waits with her mouth wide open and looks at me with nothing but love in her eyes. A couple seconds later Alex flinch’s when the first rope of my cum lands on her face.

After I finish on Alex’s face I sit back down on the couch as my wife uses her hand to wipe off the cum then she slowly puts all of it in her mouth and swallows.

“Fuck.” I mumble.

I then pull Alex up and have her sit on my lap so her back is to my front.

“Wrap your arm around me babygirl.” I request.

Alex wraps her right arm around me as I spread her legs so her feet are on the outside of my legs then I wrap my left arm around her to keep her secure. I then guide my dick into Alex’s tight little asshole causing her to throw her head back as I start slowly rubbing her clit.

“Tell me when babygirl.” I say giving Alex time to adjust to my size.

“Move baby.” Alex whispers and looks at me.

I slowly move my hips and my wife and I watch as my dick slides in and out of her ass.

“Faster Toby.” Alex husks.

I give her exactly what she wants and speed up my thrusts. 

“Lex look at me.” I command then take her breast in my mouth.

Alex stares at me and I stare right back. As we stare at each other with love in our eyes I continue to thrust in and out of my forward’s ass as I play with her clit.

“F-F-F-Fuck Toby.” Alex moans as I bottom out in her ass.

“Look at me Alex.” I say and tug on her nipple. “I wanna watch you cum.”

Alex looks deep into my eyes as I quickly pump in and out of her ass while playing with her clit.

“T-T-T-Toby” Alex stutters.

“Cum for me Lex.” I say then start vigorously finger fucking my wife. “Let the whole world know who dicks you down.”

“TOBYYYYYY” Alex yells as she floods my hand with her juices.

A couple seconds later my balls tighten then I flood my wife’s ass with my cum.

“Fuck I love you.” Alex says while trying to catch her breath.

“I love you baby girl.” I say then kiss her breast.

Alex then leans down and softly kisses me. I then slowly pull out of my wife’s ass making her groan at the loss of contact. Alex straddles me and wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap my arms around her then lay down on the couch

“You’re so beautiful.” Alex whispers with her head resting on my left breast.

“I can’t wait for us to have a baby.” I admit.

The two of us lay in a very comfortable silence and I enjoy having my wife wrapped in my arms, resting on my chest, while I run my fingers through her hair.

“Hey Lex?”

“Yes Toby.” Alex says and looks up at me.

“Do you think our kids will be proud of me.”

“Proud of you?”

“You know.” I say then try not to get emotional. “Because I’m not like most woman.”

“Oh baby.” Alex says then kisses my heart. “ So what you have a dick. Our kids will love you and will be as proud of you as I am because they will know the real Tobin Heath. The Tobin who plays nurse when her wife or her future kids are sick. The Tobin who loves to take walks at sunset. The Tobin who is her kids Mommy’s biggest fan. The Tobin who would move heaven and earth for her family. And especially the Tobin who loves her family more than anything in the world.”

“I don’t deserve you.” I whisper.

Alex giggles and softly kisses me, intertwines our hands, then rests her head on my chest .

“Can we try soon?” I tentatively ask.

“I think we just did.” Alex says.

“Really?” I whisper.

“Yeah. I have a good feeling about this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More loving sex or more dominating?
> 
> Would you want to see a part 2 of Carli and the OC?
> 
> Who would you want to see with Julie(Besides becky)?


	6. Ashlyn Harris/Tobin Heath

**Ash’s POV**

“Baby can we talk?” My wife asks after she’s finished showering.

“Of course babygirl.” I say and pat my lap.

Tobin smiles at me and climbs onto our bed and sits on my lap. I then caress my girl’s face and softly kiss her.

“What’s on your mind beautiful?”

“I think I’m ready.”

“Ready for what Tobin?”

“To give myself to you.” Tobin says.

“You already did that?” I say and tap her wedding ring.

“Not that.” Tobin says and lets out a shaky breathe

“Hey.” I say and wrap my arms around my girl. “It’s okay. Whatever’s on your mind I’m always gonna love you.”

“I’m ready to give ALL of myself to you.” Tobin admits.

“Oh…Are you sure?”

Tobin had a rough four years in High school. Her high school girlfriend used her for sex and basically made her afraid of sex. Tobin and I met at UNC and started dating our Sophomore year. I thought it would be hard to not be able to have sex with my girlfriend, but I soon realized my wants and needs didn’t matter. All that mattered was that I had an amazing girlfriend who loved me, even though I wasn’t born like most women. The farthest Tobin and I have ever gone is make out sessions with gentle groping of the breasts.

After we won the World Cup in 2015 Tobin and I got married in a private ceremony with just our friends and family and she and I decided to settling down in Orlando. Sadly we are away from each other a lot during the season which sucks major dick, but ultimately it’s worth it if Tobin’s happy.

“I’m sure Ashlyn.” Tobin definitively says.

“Okay.” I say then softly kiss my wife.

“But not tonight because I’m tired.”

“Okay.” I say with a chuckle.

Tobin removes herself from my lap and disrobes as I lay down on my side of our bed. Once Tobin is fully nude she gets back into bed and crawls over to me then puts her back to my front. I then wrap an arm around my girl and pull her close to me.

“I love you.” I say then kiss my wife’s neck.

“Love you too.”

I’m gonna make our first time extra special.

\- - - - -

“Did you enjoy today?” I ask while I have my nude wife wrapped in my arms after our shower.

“It was one of the best days ever.” Tobin says then kisses my cheek. “Thank you baby.”

It’s been three days since Tobin told me she was ready and i decided we should have a date day today. We went surfing, then we went to eat, and now we’re back at home.

“Of course.” I say.

“A-Ash?”

“Yes Toby?”

“I’m ready.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“Alrighty then.” I say then softly kiss my girl.

As we’re kissing I pick my wife up and carry her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Once in our bedroom I walk us over to the bed then gently lay us down with me on top.

“You’re so beautiful.” I whisper then move to Tobin’s neck and mark her neck.

Tobin likes when I mark her neck because, in her words, it shows people that she is mine.

After marking her neck I start kissing down towards my wife’s breasts which causes her to tense.

“Hey.” I say and look into my wife’s eyes. “It’s just you and me Tobin. We can stop anytime you want too.”

“No no…just give me a minute” Tobin says then takes a deep breath.

“We don’t have to keep going.”

“I-I-I-I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’m sure”

“Okay.” I say then kiss Tobin’s heart. “I Love you.”

“I love you too.”

I then softly kiss Tobin’s breast which earns a moan so I guess it really is okay to continue.

After I hear Tobin moan, which is one of my new favorite sounds, I proceed to take Tobin’s beautiful breast into my mouth while massaging the other one.

“Ashy.” Tobin moans and tangles her hands in my hair as I switch breast.

After I have given the same amount of attention to one breast as I did to the other, I kiss my way down to my wife’s core.

“May I?” I ask.

“Please.”

I kiss my wife’s lower lips then proceed to do the ABC’s trick with my tongue while finger-fucking my wife. By the time I reach Z Tobin has orgasmed three times which does nothing, but fuel my ego a little.

I guess Tobin forgot what it’s like to be pleasured by someone else.

After I’ve cleaned my wife up, and used some of her juices to coat my dick since I don’t know if she’s comfortable giving a blow job at the moment, I kiss up her beautiful body until I reach my favorite pair of lips. Once I’m hovering above my girl I softly kiss her then roll over so I’m facing her.

“Alright baby roll over and face me.”

“Like this?” Tobin says when she faces me.

“Perfect.” I say kiss Tobin’s nose. “You are gorgeous.”

“You should see my view.”

“Now.” I say and softly grab Tobin’s top leg. “Put this leg over mine.”

“Okay.”

“Now are you sure you want to continue?”

“Yes Ashy. I want you.”

“Okay.” I say as my hand snakes down to my dick.

I then slowly guide my dick into my wife then wait so she can adjust to the feeling.

“I knew you were big…but not that big.”

“Too much?”

“Perfect.” Tobin says then I wrap my arm around her.

“May I?”

“Please.”

I smile at my wife then slowly start sliding in and out of her delicious cunt.

“Shit.” Tobin says.

“You okay?”

“Amazing.” Tobin says then softly kissing me.

The next ten minutes I gradually pick up my speed and play with Tobin’s clit while whispering sweet nothing’s to her.

“Ashy…Ashy.”

“I know baby.” I say and kiss her. “I’m close to so do you want me to pull out?”

“No.” Tobin instantly says. “Please don’t pull out…It feels too good.”

“Okay baby.” I say then capture her lips with mine.

We kiss for a couple minutes then Tobin moans into the kiss as I paint her walls white. A few seconds later I feel Tobin’s juices on her dick

“I love you.” Tobin says when air becomes an issue. “Fuck I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” I say then kiss her forehead. “You okay?”

“Can we go again?” Tobin excitedly asks.

“Oh I’ll always be ready to go again with you.”

“YAY.” Tobin says then rolls us over. “I’m on top.”

“Alright baby.” I say then kiss my girl.

Tobin then raises up so she’s straddling me then she starts bouncing up and down on my dick.

“Wow.” I whisper while watching Tobin.

She looks so free, so beautiful, so……………happy.

“Ashy?” Tobin says bringing me out of my thoughts.

She then leans down and rests her head on my breasts so I runny fingers through her hair.

“Ashy are you okay?”

“Yeah.” I say and sniffle. “Sorry. You just looked so free.”

“Because I am.” Tobin says and kisses my breast. “But you know I’m still a bit horny…”

“Just a bit?” I teasingly ask.

“Okay I’m really fucking horny and I really need your dick so please fuck me.”

“I’ll need you on your hands and knees then.”

Tobin swiftly gets on all fours and I position myself behind her. I then lean down and kiss up her back as I stroke my dick.

“Hey Toby?”

“What?” Tobin moans as I tease her entrance.

“I love you.” I say as I guide my dick into my wife.

“I love you too.” Tobin moans as I grab onto her breasts.

I thrust in and out of my girl as I listen to her moan and groan under me which is HOT AS FUCK.

“Ashy…harder…faster.”

“As you wish princess.” I say then quicken my thrusts.

The next 20 minutes is just me and my wife making love. It’s like we’re the only two people on earth.

“Ashy.” Tobin moans.

“Let go babygirl.” I say then squeeze her breasts. “Let go for me.”

“ASSSSSSHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY.” Tobin yells as I feel her juices on my dick.

“Fuck.” I moan as I fill my girl up.

The two of us then collapse onto the bed and catch our breaths and when I’m sure Tobin has rode out her high I pull out of her making both of us groan. I then get off the bed and pick up Tobin and carry her into the bathroom and sit her on the counter. After Tobin is safe I turn on the shower, quickly go change the sheets, and wait for the shower to get to the the right temperature then lead Tobin into the shower and once in the shower Tobin puts her front to my front and wraps her arms around me. I then wash Tobin’s hair and body then my hair and body then we get out of the shower and I dry us off.

After we are dry the two of us go back into our bedroom and head to bed. Tobin gets into bed first and scoots to the middle of the bed then I get in behind her and immediately Tobin pulls my arm around her causing me to chuckle.

“I love you.” I say.

“I love you too.” Tobin says and kisses my hand. “And thank you.”

“It was a pleasure.” I say and pull my wife further into me.

“We’re doing that more often.” Tobin says causing me to laugh.

“Whatever you say princess.” I say then kiss my wife’s neck. “Whatever you say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What two national team players would you want to see with an Original character?  
> Everyone okay with interracial couples?  
> Orgy?  
> As always what would you like to see?


	7. Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger

**Ali’s POV**

“ASH.” I yell when I get into the house after my doctor’s appointment.

_Ash: Logan is at Alex’s house. I left you something on the kitchen counter._

Well okay then.

I set my stuff down on the dining room table and walk into the kitchen. When I get to the kitchen counter I spy a professional looking flyer so I pick it up and read it in my head. 

Ali Krieger,

After reviewing your application you are requested to have an audience with Madam Harris at the Le Chateau Club

Your appointment is at 6:30 sharp.

Madam Harris has taken the liberty of scheduling you a hair appointment, a nail appointment, and a waxing appointment. The address’ to every appointment and the club are listed below. Tell the receptionist at each place your name and you will be set.

After your appointments you are instructed to wear a pencil skirt with no underwear and a loose t-shirt with no bra. You are also to wear minimal makeup.

Madam Harris eagerly awaits your arrival.

“Oh Ashy.” I say with a giggle.

I grab my purse and car keys then head to the front door.

“I LOVE YOU.” I shout then shut and lock the front door.

As I get in my car my phone vibrates

 _Ash: I LOVE YOU TOO_ 😘

Well this is going to be fun.

\- - - - -

**Ash’s POV**

“Welcome. Please take a seat.” I say and gesture to the chair in front of me.

The new recruit walks into the room and sits down in front of me.

“Legs.” I command.

The new girl immediately opens her legs and show’s her naked cunt.

“Chest.” I command.

The recruit lifts her shirt revealing her perky breasts with no bra.

“You listened. Good girl.”

“Thank you Ma’am.”

“So Ali why do you want to become one of my girls here?” I ask.

“I need the money.”

“Blunt. I like it…Alright well here we split the profits 60/40”

“Who gets the 60?” Ali asks.

“I do”

“Why?”

“I provide you food, clothes, a bedroom in my mansion, protection, and anything else you’ll need. I also own the place you work so my rules. Are you okay with all of this?”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Good. So what is your sexuality?”

“Bisexual” Ali admits.

“What are you into sexually?”

“Any and everything.”

“So you get to have the ultimate decision on who you want to sleep with.”

“Good.”

“We also have some rules here you need to abide by.”

“Of course.”

“Rule number one you must always wear a dress with no underwear every time you are on the clock in the club.” I say.

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Rule two, you aren’t allowed in another girls room at the club unless invited by said girl.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Rule three, you are to be tested for STD’s every week.”

“Sounds good.”

“The male customers have to wear condom’s, but we will test you just to be safe.”

“Of course.”

“Rule four is you will have regular hair appointments every 10 weeks, regular nail appointments every 2 weeks, and regular wax appointments every 3 weeks.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Ali says.

“Rule five is you need to tell us when it’s your time of the month so we can get you everything you need.”

“Got it.”

“And the last rule is be safe. We have measures in your room that will keep you safe.”

“Cool.”

“Do you agree with all the rules we have?”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Good…Now stand up” I request and Ali does. “I need to see you naked so you can lay your clothes on the chair.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Ali slowly discards her clothes then stands in front of me proudly.

“Fuck your beautiful.” I say breaking the role-play for a second.

“Thank you.” Ali says.

“Sit.” I say and pat my knee.

Ali walks over to me and sits on my knee so I wrap my arm around her to keep her safe.

“If you’re going to be one of my girls I need to know how your body feels.”

“Of course.”

“So may I have your permission to touch you.”

“Yes ma’am.” Ali says.

I smile at Ali then use my free hand to massage and knead her breasts just like she likes.

“Perfect.” I whisper breaking the role-play for a second time.

“Thank you.” Ali says breaking the role-play for a second as well.

I then feel all of Ali’s body making sure to spend ample time on her favorite spots o her body for me to touch. After I get a good feel of Ali’s abs I slowly move my hand south then slowly rub Ali’s clit.

“Shit.” Ali whispers.

“May I?” I ask

“Yes Ma’am.” Ali says and scoots forward a bit.

I take my hand off Ali’s clit and lick the tips of my middle, pointer, and ring fingers. I then push my three fingers into Ali’s slightly wet cunt making her moan. I proceed to slowly slide in and out of her cunt while keeping my eye’s on Ali’s eyes.

“Shall we move to the next part off the interview?” I ask and remove my fingers.

“Yes Ma’am.” Ali says as I put the three fingers I had in her cunt in front of her face.

“Open.” I request and Ali does.

I then put the three fingers in Ali’s mouth and she immediately closes her mouth and sucks her juices off. After Ali has tasted herself she gets off my knee and I take her hand in mine then lead her to our bedroom.

“This, should you choose to work here, will be your room and yours alone so you can decorate how you like.”

“Thank you.” Ali says.

I then pull Ali into the room then shut and lock the door.

“The next part of the interview is the most important.” I say while removing my suit.

“Ma’am?” Ali questions.

“If you’re gonna work here I need to make sure you are good in bed. I can’t just throw you in deep with a client.”

“Of course.” Ali says as I stand in front of her in just my boxers

“I also need to be able to recommend you to clients.”

“Is this normal?” Ali questions as I remove my boxers.

“It is here.” I say as I sit down in a chair and spread my legs. “First test Ms. Krieger.”

Ali smirks then grabs a throw pillow and places it on the floor between my legs then kneels onto the pillow.

“May I begin?” Ali asks.

“You may.”

Ali smiles then starts stroking my dick while staring lovingly at me. Ali then leans down and takes one of my balls in her mouth as she quickens her strokes.

“Fucking hell.” I moan.

Ali moves her hand to my balls and plays with them as she takes my dick in her mouth. Ali then begins bobbing up and down and every so often I feel the tip of my dick hit her throat.

I forgot Ali’s the best I’ve ever had give me a blow job.

“Ali.”I moan.

Ali hums on my dick, knowing I’m close, and when I feel the vibrations on my dick I instantly fill Ali’s mouth with my cum.

After Ali sucks me dry she leans back and waits for my instructions.

“Very good Ali.” I say.

“Thank you ma’am.”

“Now before we move on in this interview I must know what you like in bed.”

“I love dirty talk. Like call me slut and just…dominate me.”

“I think I can handle that.” I say then lean down and kiss Ali. “I haven’t kissed you all day and I just needed one.”

“That’s okay.” Ali whispers.

“Let us move to the bed Ms. Krieger.” I say going back into role-play mode.

“Yes Ma’am.” Ali says.

Ali holds her hand out to me and I stand up then help her up. Ali then walks in front of me and purposefully shakes her ass with each step. Having had enough of the role play I swiftly wrap my arms around my wife and mark her neck while one hand kneads her breast while the other hand rubs her folds.

“Fuck.” Ali moans. “Ashy…”

I hum against Ali’s neck in response.

“Fuck the role play.” Ali says as I slip two fingers into her cunt. “Just fuck me.”

“I can do so much more than that.” I say then return to marking my wife.

I keep my fingers in my wife’s cunt and pick her up then carry her over to the bed and rest her against te head board.

I lay down in front of her cunt and put her legs over my shoulders then stare at my wife as I take a long lick of her delicious cunt.

“Fuck.” Ali moans.

I proceed to taste my wife while using my fingers to pump in and out of her delicious cunt.

“ASHYYYYYYY.” Ali screams as she coats my face with her juices.

Once Ali’s high has passed I scoot up then kiss my favorite pair of lips.

“Mhmm.” Ali says then licks her lips. “I taste nice.”

“You taste amazing babygirl.”

“Fuck me daddy.”

“With pleasure.” I say then flip us over so Ali’s on top. “Guide me in babygirl.”

“Yes Daddy.” Ali moans.

My defender then snakes her hand down to my dick and strokes it for a little bit then guides my dick into her perfect cunt.

“Fuck.” I moan into my wife’s chest.

“So big daddy.” Ali whispers then moves up and down on my dick.

“You’re so tight baby.” I say then rest my hands on my girl’s ass. “Can daddy take over?”

“Yes daddy.” Ali says as I kiss her breasts.

I then smack Ali’s beautiful ass then start thrusting in and out of her delicious cunt.

“I love your cunt.” I say then kiss Ali’s breast. “I love how it devours my dick. I love how it’s always so wet.”

“For you daddy.” Ali moans.

“What’s that babygirl?” I innocently ask then smack Ali’s ass as I speed up my thrusts. “Who got you this wet?”

“You daddy…only you.”

“Good girl.” I say then take one of Ali’s breast in my mouth.

I continue to fuck the daylights out of my girl while listening to her beautiful moans

“Daddy…Daddy please.”

“Cum for me baby.” I say then look deep into my favorite pair of eyes. “Cum for daddy my good girl.”

“DADDDYYYYYYYY.” Ali screams as her orgasm rips through her.

A few seconds later I feel Ali tighten around my dick then I empty my load inside of my girl. I help Ali ride out her high as she milks my dick dry then Ali rolls off of me. Ali then faces me and runs her hand through my hair.

“We can cross that one of the list.” Ali says with a smirk.

“Ali do you mind if we take a break from role-play for a while?” I ask

“Uh sure.” Ali says then tilts her head. “Why though?”

“No reason.” I say and roll over in bed so my back is facing my wife.

“Baby.” Ali says.

Ali tries to roll me over, but I don’t budge. Ali sighs as i feel her roll out of bed then she walks around to my side and crawls into my arms so we’re face to face.

“What’s wrong baby?” Ali whispers.

“It’s stupid.” I mumble.

“Ashy nothing is ever stupid. You just need to talk to me.”

“Okay.” I say then sigh. “So this wasn’t always going to be the role-play I chose. I know you wanted to do the Drill sergeant and new recruit one, but I-I-I-I

“You what?” Ali whispers and caresses my face.

“I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t yell at you, call you names, or degrade you like that.”

“You call me names when we make love.”

“I know. And I love it, but…I don’t know I just couldn’t bring myself to yell at you or do any of that stuff…even if it would lead to sex.” I say then let out a shaky breathe. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey.” Ali says then softly kisses me. “You don’t need to be sorry for that.”

“But you wanna try it.”

“Not anymore.” Ali instantly says.

“What?” I ask.

“If you’re uncomfortable then we aren’t doing it.”

“But..  
“No buts Ashlyn…”

Oh shit she used the full name.

“I just want you to enjoy.” I mumble.

“Baby.” Ali says then softly kisses me. “I don’t need role-play to enjoy having sex with you. I love our sex life and nothing needs to change. I just wanted to try the police officer thing once, but I saw how much you enjoyed playing the cop which made me enjoy it more so I suggested we do more.”

“Oh.”

“I love our sex Ash. I love when you fuck the daylights out of my cunt. I love when you eat me out like I’m the last meal on earth. I love suck your beautiful dick. I love when you bury your dick deep in my ass and I especially love when you make love to me.”

“If I wasn’t so exhausted I’d make love to you right now.”

“We can make love after dinner.” Ali says as I wrap my arms around her.

“We’re you surprised how much thought I put into it?” I ask.

“Yeah, but it was hot.” Ali admits.

The two of us then lay with each other in a very comfortable silence

“Hey Ashy. Guess what.” Ali says and smiles up at me.

“What beautiful.” I say and kiss her nose.

“I’m pregnant.”

“WHAT?” I yell then get a stupid grin on my face.

I then scoot down and kiss all over Ali’s stomach.

“When did you find out?” I ask as Ali runs her fingers through my hair.

“Today I had a doctors appointment to confirm it.”

“How far along are you?”

“9 weeks.” Ali says with a smile.

“We’re having a baby.” I say with a huge grin.

“Yeah baby.” Ali says then I kiss her stomach. “We’re having a baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you want to see the Carli x OC one shots turned into a book? If so where should I start from and what would you want to see?


	8. Julie Johnston/Original Character

**Dani’s POV**

“Hey Dani.” Julie, the school soccer star and my best friend, says.

“Uh Hey Jules. What are you doing here?”

“I heard something about you at school today.”

“Oh?”

“I heard you like to fuck rough.”

“You did did you?”

“Mhmm.”

“Who told you?” I question.

“Hope did.”

Mental note to punish Hope Solo.

“And what do you want.”

“I want you to fuck me.” Julie says and pushes her way into my house

“Woah.” I say and grab the blonde. “First off you can’t invite yourself into my house.”

“It’s not like anyone’s here.”

My parents are never home so I can fuck any of the school sluts I want anytime I want.

“Still…also I don’t fuck girls looking like this.” I say and gesture to her clothes. “If you want to get fucked then here’s a list of what you need to wear.”

“A list?” Julie says as I hand it to her.

“Did I stutter?”

“No Dani.”

“Exactly. If you’re serious about this come back at 3pm wearing all of those things.”

I lead the blonde bombshell to the front door and let her out.

“3pm Jules.”

“Okay Dani.” Julie says and leaves.

At exactly 3 pm the doorbell rings.

“Right on time.” I say as I open the door.

“Is this what you wanted?” Julie asks and smooth’s down her dress.

“Yes babygirl.” I say making Julie blush.

I hold out my hand to Julie and see takes it so I help her in to my house.

“Do you want anything to drink?” I ask.

“I’m fine Dani.”

“Alright.” I say.

I then offer my arm to the most beautiful girl in the world and lead her down the hall to the guest bedroom. Once in the bedroom I twirl Julie around then wrap my arms around her from behind.

“Jules are you sure you want to do this?” I ask.

“I’m sure Dani.”

“And this won’t change our friendship?”

“Not in the slightest.”

“Just so you know all those rumors are true. You know I have a dick.”

“And I told you I don’t care.”

“I know Jules.” I say and move her hair out of the way off her neck. “And I love that about you.”

I then slowly and softly leave kisses all over her exposed neck eliciting a beautiful moan.

“Jules I’m very dominant in the bedroom. I’m gonna call you names, degrade you and own your body, but what I won’t do is make you uncomfortable.”

“Okay.” Julie moans as I squeeze her breasts.

“Are you sure you want to give me that control over you?”

“Yes Dani.” Jules says so I ghost my lips over her ear.

“Tell me what you want babygirl.” I whisper.

“You.”

I smile then bite and tug on Julie’s ear.

“You look beautiful.” I say then spin Julie around.

I then softly kiss my crush’s lips, but the kiss swiftly turns heated.

“Lose the dress.” I whisper against her lips.

Julie steps back and swiftly removes her beautiful black dress leaving her in just a thong.

“Good girl.” I say and pick Jules up. “You listened.”

I carry my crush over to my bed and lay her down. I then remove my clothes freeing my 8 inch dick.

“Holy fuck.” Julie says and stares at it.

I move up so my dick is right by Julie’s head.

“Come on babygirl.” I say and stroke the blonde’s face. “Can you be a good girl and suck my dick.

“Yes Dani.” Julie says then takes my dick into her mouth.

“Fuck Jules.” I moan.

I then pull my favorite blonde hair into a ponytail and pull Julie off my dick.

“You’re doing fucking amazing babygirl.” I say when she looks at me worried. “I just need to lay down so my legs don’t give out.”  
Julie smiles at me and I smile back then lay in bed next to her with my head by her cunt. I then pull Julie onto me and she immediately takes my dick back in her mouth.

“Shit Jules.” I moan.

“Dani I swear if you don’t…” Julie says, but I cut her off with a hard slap on her ass.

“What was that babygirl?” I ask and rub the spot I slapped.

“Please Dani.” Julie begs.

“Come on Jules.” I say and wiggle my hips so my dick slaps her face. “Put it back in that perfect little mouth and I’ll give you the pleasure you deserve.

“Yes Dani.” Julie whimpers then takes my member back in her mouth as I remove her thong.

“Fuck.” I moan then bury my head in my crush’s cunt.

As Julie bobs up and down on my dick I pump two fingers in and out of the delicious cunt while I taste Julie’s luscious cunt.

“Dani” Julie moans

I hum against her lower lips and speed up my pumps and my licks.

“DANIIIIIIII” Julie screams as her juices flood my face.

I take my time cleaning up Julie’s cunt while she continue’s to suck me off.

“Babygirl.” I moan.

Julie kicks it into another gear and a minute later I shoot my hot ropes down her throat.

“That was the best blowjob I’ve ever had.” I admit.

“You really know how to eat a girl.” Julie says.

“All fours Julie.” I demand and smack her ass.

“Yes Dani.” Julie says and she instantly does as I ask.

After Julie is on all fours I get behind her then lean down and lick from the top of Julie’s ass crack, up her back, and stop at Julie’s ear.

“Are you sure you want me to dominate you?” I ask giving JJ one last out.

“Please Dani.” The blonde whimpers. “I want you.

I kiss behind Julie’s ear earning another one of her beautiful moans.

“Ready?” I ask and slowly stroke my dick.

“Yes Dani.”

I lean back up and guide my dick into the dripping wet cunt.

“Fuck Jules.” I say and slowly thrust in and out of her. “You’re so tight babygirl.”

Julie moans as I bottom out in her.

“Does that feel good slut?”

“Yes Dani.” Julie moans as I speed up my thrusts.

“Is this what you imagined today.” I say then grab her breasts. “Me fucking your little cunt and you moaning like a whore begging for pleasure.”

“Please Dani.”

“Play with your clit.” I demand and Julie does.

I then squeeze Julie’s breasts and furiously thrust in and out of her soaking wet cunt.

“Fuck…Fuck…Fuck…Fuck…Fuck…Fuck…Fuck…Fuck.” Julie squeaks out as I bottom out in her cunt after every thrust.

BEST DAY EVER

“Dani…I’m close.” Jules says as I continue pounding her cunt.

“Let. Go. Jules.” I say after each thrust.

“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK.” Julie yells as her body shakes while she orgasms.

I continue ramming the blonde until I feel my balls tighten and a few seconds later I dump my seed deep inside JJ’s cunt.

“Fucking hell.” Julie mumbles.

I lean down and wrap my arms around her.

“We aren’t done princess.” I whisper in her ear.

“Yes Dani.” Julie moans as I mark her neck.

Once I’ve successfully claimed Julie Beth Johnston as mine, I lift the blonde up and move to where I’m leaned up against the headboard.

“Wrap your arm around me babygirl.” I say.

Julie does as I ask and wraps her right arm around my neck. I then wrap my left arm around my favorite girl then use my right hand to guide my dick into JJ’s delicious cunt.

“You ready princess?” I ask as I slowly rub her clit.

“Please Dani.” JJ whimpers. “I need you.”

“You got me.” I say and slowly slide in and out of the glistening wet cunt.

As I speed up my pumps in and out of Jules, I take her right breast into my mouth and stare deep into her eyes. Julie stares right back at me and it’s at this point that I realize that when I’m fucking Julie I don’t want to dominate her. I only want to make love to her.

“You’re so beautiful.” I admit then kiss Julie’s breast.

“Dani.” Julie moans.

“Cum when you want baby. This is all about you.”

Julie leans down and softly kisses me. The two of kiss for forever and I only realize Julie’s close when her juices slide down my dick and she moans into the kiss. A few seconds later I shoot my ropes deep inside my favorite girl then help her ride out her high. 

Once we’ve ridden out our high’s I pull out of Julie then pick up my favorite blonde. I then carry her to my bathroom, set her on the counter, then run us a bath. While the bath is running I stand in between Julie’s legs and steal a couple kisses.

“You are seriously the most beautiful girl in the world.” I admit.

“You should see my view.” Julie says then kisses my heart.

Finally the bath is ready so I lead Julie over to the bath and I get in first then Julie follow’s. The two of us lounge in silence enjoying each other’s company.

“Jules?”

“Yeah Dani?” Julie says as she rests her head on my breast.

“Would you maybe like to go to dinner with me tonight and maybe sleep over?”

“Like a date?”

“Yeah.” I quietly mumble.

“Do you want to have sex with me after the date?”

“If you want to, but in all honesty.” I say then take a deep breath. “Julie I’ve always had a crush on you.”

“Oh.” Julie says.

“I’d really just like to take you to dinner and see if this leads somewhere more than us being best friends.”

“It’s a date.” Julie says with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new book involving Carli called My Girl and I have an A/B/O book in the works so let me know what you wanna see in those books.


	9. Alex Morgan/Original Character

**Jessie’s POV**

“That’s it.” My teacher says. “Go to the Principals office.”

“Gladly.” I say then grab my stuff and leave

I make the long walk down to the principals office and her secretary shows me right in.

“Mrs. Morgan.” The principal says.

“Principal Morgan.” I say with a smirk. “Don’t you look very…fuckable today.”

“You should know” the principal says and walks over to me. “You dressed me.”

“Damn right I did.” I say as Principal Morgan, aka Alex, wraps her arms around my neck.

“Did you have to get in trouble on the final day of High school?”

My principal, Alex Morgan, is my soul mate. She moved to our school at the beginning of junior year. During the first week I was late coming back from lunch so I was sent to the principals office and I met my mate…who swiftly turned into my wife.

Everyone is either born with, or gains, their mates initials ‘tattooed’ somewhere on their body. Alex’s initial’s are on my wrist and my initials are above her heart. You can tell you’ve met your mate because the mark lightly burns until you kiss. Right before my 18th birthday there was a new international Law passed that requires that once both mates are 18 they have to get legally married and move in with each other. Alex and I haven’t gotten married in a ceremony yet, but we are legally married and have rings and stuff. I also took her last name.

“What can I say.” I say then forcefully smack Alex’s beautiful ass, but leave my hand there. “I wanted to see you one last time as my sexy principal.”

“You’re insatiable.” Alex says with a giggle. “Let me get my stuff and we can go.”

As Alex walks towards her desk she purposefully shakes her ass.

“If I was you I’d take a month’s vacation so we con go to the island.”

“Oh.” Alex playfully says. “And why is that?”

I walk over to my mate, stand behind her, then bend her over the desk.

“Because I want to fuck your slutty little cunt everyday…” I whisper while rubbing Alex’s cunt through her thong. “And I don’t want anybody to hear you scream my name.”

“Jessie.” Alex moans.

I turn my wife around and smash my lips onto hers. I then pick her up and walk us to the couch and sit us down so Alex is straddling me.

“I’ll eat your cunt later, but right now I just really need to be inside you.” I whisper against her lips.

“Deal.” Alex says then removes her dress.

I then guide my dick into my wife then lift her up a bit.

“What are you doing?” Alex breathes out.

I don’t respond. I just swiftly thrust into my girl’s cunt.

“Fuck.” Alex moans.

“Now.” I say and massage her ass. “Can you fuck yourself?”

“Yes daddy.” Alex says.

Alex starts bouncing up and down on my dick and I smack her breasts a couple of times then enjoy the show.

“Tell me Lex.” I say then pinch her nipples. “How do I feel?”

“So big.” Alex moans.

“Look at you Principal Morgan.” I say then bite Alex’s breast like she likes it. “Getting fucked like the slut you are by one of your students.”

Alex is very dominant in her profession, but in the bedroom she’s very submissive and loves to be dominated.

“Jessie.” Alex moans and brings my head to her chest.

“Look at me.” I demand and Alex does. “Look at your student when she comes inside you.”

“Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes D-D-D-D-D-Daddy.”

Alex then starts kissing me so I know she’s close and doesn’t want anybody to hear her orgasm.

Once Alex starts kissing me I start thrusting in and out of my girl and a minute later her juices coat my dick as I paint her walls white.

“I’m gonna miss this.” I admit.

“Coming to the principle’s office?” Alex questions.

“God no.” I say. “I’m gonna miss fucking you in your office.”

“I mean you still can.” Alex mumbles.

“Nope.” I say and pop her ass. “We’ll be fucking in my office babygirl.”

“Are you sure I don’t need to keep my job.”

“Lex I never said you had to quit.” I say. “I said that with the amount of money I’ll make and with what I got from my dad’s will that, if you wanted to, you could stop working.”

“Oh.” Alex sadly says.

“What’s on your mind beautiful?”

“What if I wanna be a stay at home mom?”

“Then you and I can start trying for a baby tonight.”

“Really?”

“Yes babygirl.” I say and softly kiss my girl. “I said no before because I wanted to be out of high school when we had kids.”

“Oh…what about Christen and Ali?”

“They’re gonna be working with their mates at the company.”

“So I should work for you?”

“With.”

“What?” Alex asks.

“I don’t want you to work for me. I want you to work with me.”

“Let’s talk about this later.”

I nod then Alex gets off and puts her clothes on then we leave the office.

“Bye Christen…Bye Ali.” I say and wave at my two best friends mates

Tobin, one of my best friends, is mated and married to Christen and Ash, my other best friend, is mated and married to Ali.

“Bye girls.” Alex says. “We’ll see you at the airport tomorrow.”

The six of us are going on a weeks vacation tomorrow before we all start working for the company my dad started which now falls to me since he passed away.

“Oh.” I say and stop in my track and look at Alex’s secretaries.

“Yes?” Christen says.

“You two’s mates have a fantasy to be surprised with sex.”

“What do you mean?” Ali says.

“As soon as the door locks on your house…fuck them.”

Ali and Christen both blush and nod. Alex and I say our goodbyes then walk out of the school.

“You know you’ll see them later at graduation right?” I ask.

“Yeah. I just forgot for a second.”

“I know you’re my wife and all, but do I have to go to graduation?” I ask.

“Yes Jessie.”

“But you’re the only one from my family that’s coming.” I mumble.

My family ostracized me because I was born intersex. Only my dad ever truly loved me. He also saw how the other members of our family treated me so he altered his will and left everything he owned to me, including his multi billion dollar company.

“I know baby.” Alex says and pulls me into a hug. “And I wish I could take the pain away, but I don’t know how.”

“Let me skip graduation so we can start our family.” I cheekily say.

“Nice try stud.” Alex says and chuckles.

“Worth a shot.”

Alex and I get in our car then head to our house and shower. Once out of the shower I go to my closet and look for something to wear.

“Baby?” I hear my wife say.

“Yes princess?” I say and walk into her closet. “Fucking hell.”

“What?” Alex says.

“Please can we stay home.” I ask while drooling over my nude wife.

“No Jessie. We have to go.”

“Fine.” I grumble. “But you aren’t wearing a bra or a thong tonight.”

“What? Why?” Alex asks as I approach her.

“Because it’s my night and I want you to.”

“Oh really?”

“I’m also fucking you the moment we get home.” I say making my wife moan.

“Fucking tease.” Alex says through gritted teeth.

“Is someone wet?” I innocently ask.

“Yes.” Alex says and runs her hands over my nude body.

“Maybe I can help.”

I squat down in front of my girl then take a long, slow, teasing lick of my wife’s cunt.

“You taste amazing Principal Morgan.” I say then dive into Alex’s cunt.

“Holy fuck.” Alex quickly says then tangles her hand in my hair. “Don’t you fucking stop.”

I smile against Alex’s lips then add two fingers into her cunt and pump in and out o her delicious cunt while continuing to taste my wife.

“Jessie.” Alex moans after what feels like an hour, but I’m not complaining.

Knowing my girl needs to cum I hum against her lips and a second later Alex floods my face with her juices. I slow down my thrusts and help Alex ride out her high then I clean her cunt up.

“You really know how to make a girl cum.” Alex says.

I smirk then help Alex choose a dress to wear then go choose my clothes.

\- - - - -

The ceremony lasted way too long, but at least I can say I graduated high school, even though graduated never meant shit to me.

Once the ceremony is over me, Alex, Tobin, Christen, Ash, and Ali all went out to dinner to celebrate. After dinner Alex and I raced home and the moment the door closes I wrapped Alex in my arms.

“You’ve been a very naughty girl Principal Morgan.” I say and massage Alex’s breasts.

“How?” Alex moans

I rip her dress off leaving her in just her bra and a thong.”

“I thought I told you no underwear.”

“Sorry.”

“Go to our room babygirl.”

“Yes Daddy.” Alex says then bolts to our bedroom.

“I love that woman.”

“LOVE YOU TOO.” Alex shouts from upstairs.

I get a quick drink of water then head upstairs to make love to my wife. Once in our bedroom I’m graced with the sight of my gorgeous wife laying on the bed, playing with her clit, while seductively looking at me.

“I’m the luckiest woman in the world.” I say and slowly walk towards my girl.

“You’re wearing too many clothes Daddy.” Alex husks.

“Why don’t you do something about that babygirl.”

Alex shoots out of bed and frantically undresses me. Once I’m in my birthday suit my wife jumps on me and wraps her legs around me while she passionately kiss me. I then walk us to the bed and spin around when we get there and lay on my back causing Alex to straddle me.

“Lex.” I say when we need air.

“Yes Jessie.” Alex says then she attacks my neck.

“Baby…baby wait.”

Alex stops then looks at me like I have three heads.

“Are you sure you want to have babies with me?”

“More than anything in the world.” Alex instantly says.

“Good.” I say then ghost my lips over my wife’s. “Because I’m going to be cumming in you all night.”

I then reach down and guide my dick into Alex’s cunt.

“Fuck.” Alex moans as I thrust in and out of my girl

“Your so tight baby.” I grunt.

“Baby please.” Alex begs.

“What do you want Lex?”

“Harder Daddy.” Alex whimpers.

“You do it babygirl.” I say. “Bounce that beautiful cunt on my dick.”

“Yes Daddy.”

Alex then leans up giving me a beautiful view of her body as she bounces up and down on my dick.

“Good girl Lex.” I say then slowly rub her clit.

Alex smiles at me then furiously bounces up and down on my dick.

“You’re so beautiful Lex.” I say and speedily rub Alex’s clit. “I love you Alex.”

“I L-L-L-L-Love Y-Y-Y-You T-T-Too.” Alex stutters.

I stop rubbing Alex’s clit and hold her hips.

“Lean down baby.”

Alex immediately does and bury’s her head in my neck. I then rapidly thrust in and out of my girl’s cunt and mark her body.

“J-J-Jessie.” Alex moans into my neck.

“Cum babygirl.” I say quicken my thrusts. “Cum for me.”

“DADDDDDDDYYYY.” Alex yells as her juices coat my dick.

A few seconds later I explode into my wife’s cunt, hopefully getting her pregnant.

Once I’ve helped Alex ride out her high I softly kiss my favorite pair of lips.

“I love you Alex Morgan.” I admit

“I love you Jessie Morgan.” Alex says with a smile.

“Ready to keep going?” I ask.

“Get me pregnant Jessie.”

“With fucking pleasure.” I say with a smirk.


	10. Kelley O’Hara/Emily Sonnett

**Kelley’s POV**

“Ms. Sonnett.” I say after having had enough of her talking during my class.

“Yes professor.”

“My office after class.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Emily says so I take out my phone.

_Me: Clear my desk please._

_Alex: Got it._

_Alex: Roleplaying with your girlfriend?_

_Me: For today she’s just my student._

_Alex: Have fun_ 😜

I finish the rest of my lecture and then release everyone. Emily packs her things then leaves and I quickly pack my stuff up and leave as well. When I get to my office I see Emily waiting for me along with my secretary.

“You can go home Lex.” I say.

“Bye Kels.” Alex says and leaves.

“Inside Ms. Sonnett.”

“Yes professor.” Emily says and walks into my office.

I follow the soccer player into the office then discreetly lock the door.

“Sit.” I command and Emily instantly does.

I set my stuff down then take off my blazer revealing my white blouse and, luckily, my best bra that showcases my breast perfectly. Once I’m looking as sexy as possible I sit down across from my student.

“Ms. Sonnett.”

“Y-Yes Professor.” Emily tentatively says.

“Is there a reason you talk constantly during my lecture?”

“No Professor.”

“Then why do you?”

“I don’t know professor.”

“Maybe if you spent more time studying and paying attention in class then you wouldn’t be failing my class and at risk of loosing your scholarship.”

“What?”

“You are failing this class Ms. Sonnett.”

“How?” Emily says and she looks genuinely scared.

“You talk all class, you turn in assignments late, and you don’t preform well on tests.”

“W-w-well what can I do?”

“I can make your life living hell or i can make this a walk in the park. So which do you prefer Ms. Sonnett?” I ask with a smirk.

“I’d like it easy professor.”

“Come around here.” I command.

Emily immediately gets up and comes to my side of the desk.

“Sit.” I say and pat my knee.

Emily swiftly sits on my knee and then looks at me.

“Now you said you want this easy right?”

“Yes Professor.”

“First off outside of class call me Kelley.”

“Yes Kelley.”

“Are you 100% sure you want the easy option?” I ask.

“Yes Kelley.”

“Good.” I say then lay a hand on Emily’s thigh. “Then I have a solution for your little problem.”

“Okay?”

“After every class you will meet me here.”

“Alright?” Emily says as I snake my hand to my students peach.

“And until you leave this class.” I say then rub Emily’s cunt. “This is mine.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

“Is that legal?”

“Please.” I say and move my hand to the waistband of her sweats. “How do you think the president of the university got the job?”

“Uh she earned it?”

“Yeah by sucking and fucking her way to the job.” I say then slip my hand into her sweats. “So do we have a deal Ms. Sonnett?”

“Yes Kelley.”

“Strip.” I command.

Emily immediately stands up and slowly strips

“Too slow Emily.” I say and smack her ass.

“Sorry Kelley.”

Emily swiftly discarded the rest of her clothes, but I discreetly grab the thong my student was wearing.

“Sit on the desk.”

“Yes Kelley.”

Emily sits on my desk so I roll my chair right up to her and run my hand through her folds.

“Damn you’re wet.” I say then taste the younger girl. “And you taste good."

“Thanks.” Emily moans

I return back to the juicy cunt and suck on Emily’s bundle of nerves while thrusting two fingers in and out of her.

Emily’s cunt taste FUCKING AMAZING

“Kelley.” Emily whimpers.

“Be quiet when you cum.” I command and Emily nods.

I speed up my pumps and a couple seconds later Emily puts her hand on my head and forces me deeper into her cunt. I then hum against her lips which is enough to send her over the edge and she floods my mouth with her juices, but I continue to thrust my fingers in and out of her so she can ride out her high.

Once Emily has came down from her orgasm I then kiss up her body until I reach her lips then I passionately kiss the soccer star. As we are kissing I grab one of her nipples and tug on it causing her to moan into the kiss. Knowing exactly what Emily likes sexually, I roughly massage her breast then hit it a couple of times as we keep kissing.

“Undress me Emily.” I say after we need air

Emily nods so I stand up and let my student undress me.

“Woah.” Emily says when my dick springs free.

“Like what you see?”

“Yes Kelley.”

Emily guides me back into my chair then she kneels in between my legs and takes most of my 8 inches in her mouth.

“Fucking hell.” I moan and pull her hair into a pony tail.

Emily slowly bobs up and down on my dick which drives me insane.

This girl really knows how to suck dick.

After I’ve had enough of the slow teasing I stand up then swiftly thrust in and out of the defender’s mouth making sure I hit the back of her throat.

“You were too slow.” I say and fuck Emily’s face harder.

A minute later I feel my balls tighten so I pull out of Em’s perfect mouth then furiously stroke my dick until I shoot ropes of hot cum on my girls face. Emily then smiles at me and wipes my cum of her face then puts the excess in her mouth and swallows.

“On the desk again Ms. Sonnett.”

“Yes Kelley.” Emily instantly replies.

I wonder if my girlfriend is low-key submissive?

As Emily climbs on the desk and leans on her elbows I grab her thong and run it through her soaking wet folds. Once the thong is significantly coated in Emily’s juices I raise it to Emily’s mouth.

“Open.” I request and Emily does.

I then ball up the thong and put it in the defender’s mouth.

“We wouldn’t anyone hearing us now would we?” I innocently ask.

“No Kewey.” Emily says in a muffled tone.

“Correct.” I say then line my dick up with Emily’s entrance.

I slowly guide my dick fully into Emily then let her adjust to my size. Once my student is ready she nods so I slowly begin to pump in and out of her. I then lean down and Attack Emily’s neck while kneading her beautiful breast.

“Kelley.” Emily moans.

Knowing what she needs I increase my pumps and lean back up and stare into the defender’s eyes as I bottom out in her cunt.

“See.” I say then pinch Emily’s nipples. “This is much better than studying.”

“Yes Kewey.” Emily says.

I feel my balls start to tighten so I lean back down and put my head in Emily’s neck then I rapidly pump in an out of her wet cunt.

“Kewey.” Emily moans as her juices coat my dick. .

“You’re such a bad girl.” I say then explode inside my favorite cunt.

I ease up my strokes and help my defender ride out her high then I grab her arms and wrap them around my neck.

“Hold on.” I say and Emily nods.

I then lean us up then sit us down in my chair so Emily is straddling me.

“Ride me Emily.” I say then kiss her breasts. “Ride your teacher for that A.”

Emily nods then starts bouncing up and down on my dick. I enjoy watching my beautiful student riding me for a while then I qickly rub her bundle of nerves to help her orgasm faster since the janitors are probably close.

“Come on Emily.” I say. “Cum for your professor. Earn that grade.”

Emily, weirdly, immediately floods my dick with her juices which causes me to blow my load inside of her. Emily slows down her movements then she leans her head on my shoulder.

“Kels?”

“Yeah baby?”

“When are we gonna go public?”

“When you finish my class.”

“Okay.” Emily says then looks at me. “Am I really failing?”

“No I just thought it would add to the role-play.

“You scared the shit out of me Kelley.” My girlfriend says and smack my breast.

“Sorry babygirl.” I say then kiss my girl. “I love you.”

“I love you too Kelley.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?  
> What's been your favorite one shot?  
> What would you like to see in my other books?  
> AND  
> As always what would you like to see?


	11. Ashlyn Harris/Original Character

**Becca’s POV**

“Great fly over everyone.” Troy, the Brigadier General aka my Boss, says.

“Thank you sir.” Me and the rest of the pilots say.

Troy waits for all the other pilots to leave then he comes over and pulls me into a big bear hug.

Troy’s been like a father figure to me in the military.

“I’m gonna miss you Becca.”

“I’ll miss you too.”

“You sure you want to leave?” Troy asks

“It’s time Troy.” I say and look at the big man. “Me and Ash want to start our family.”

“Well then.” Troy says and smiles at me. “Lets get you to your wife.”

I can’t wait to see my keeper.

I still find it funny that some people think my wife is dating Ali Krieger when in actuality Ali is married to my younger sister Alex. They just haven’t announced their relationship to the world.

Ash and I met in college when her college, UNC, played mine, the Air Force Academy, in an early season tournament and Ash decided to ask me on a date. I obviously said yes and the rest is history.

The distance has been very hard on our relationship. There are some days when Ash will call me crying and I’ll spend 3 hours on the phone just letting her vent and, not gonna lie here, it always hurt me to be the reason my wife cried. I should of picked a base closer to Ash, but we were fighting when I listed my choices as to where to be stationed so I choose bases overseas. On the night before I left for Japan the first time we reconciled then we spent the night with me in Ash’s arms.

I can’t wait to see my wife

Troy leaves so I change out of my flight suit and into my service dress uniform.

I asked Troy what to wear because I’ve never surprised Ash before and he told me to wear my service dress uniform.

Once I’m dressed and look up to inspection I grab my stuff then leave the room and head to where Troy told me to meet him. The two of us head to an awaiting car then Troy follows a police escort all the way to Red Bull Arena.

“You really pulled out all the stops today.” I say

“Yeah and don’t you tell anyone I did.” Troy says. “Everyone will think I’ve gone soft.”

“Aww. You love me.”

“And don’t you forget it.” Troy says as we arrive at the soccer stadium

“Damn that was fast.”

“Police escorts do wonders.” 

Troy parks the car so I hug him since he’s going to see his family then I get out and head into the stadium. Once in the stadium some one from the team finds us then leads us to a tunnel away from the one the players use. The person explains what’s going to happen then we wait.

Finally I’m called out so the person from the team takes my bags then I walk out of the tunnel and keep my head down. I take a quick peak up and see the girls warming up on the sideline for the second half so I walk towards them like instructed.

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN IT IS MY HONOR TO WELCOME HOME, FROM JAPAN, AIR FORCE MAJOR REBECCA HARRIS”

\- - - - -

**Ash’s POV**

“You okay Ash?” Alex asks.

We are at breakfast before our last send off game against Mexico.

“I miss your sister.”

“Me too.” Alex says and leans into her wife.

“Where is Becca right now?” Ali asks as she wraps an arm around Alex.

“Japan.” I mumble.

“How much longer will she be there?” Tobin asks.

“Another 3 months.” Alex says.

“20 Minutes ladies.” Tony says.

Everyone gets up and throws their trash away then heads up to get our bags and brush our teeth, well at least I do. When I have my everything I head back down stairs and get on the bus. Once I get on the bus I lean my head against the window. Eventually we arrive at the stadium so everyone heads inside and gets ready to warm up.

After warm ups are over we get dressed then head out to the tunnel then we all head onto the field and wait for the national anthem. Midway through the national anthem 5 fighter jets fly over head which worsens my mood a bit.

I miss Becca so much.

When the National anthem finishes the rest of the subs and I go and sit on the bench and watch the first half. Once the first half finishes we head into the locker room for fifteen minutes then come back out and get ready for the second half.

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN IT IS MY HONOR TO WELCOME HOME, FROM JAPAN, AIR FORCE MAJOR REBECCA HARRIS”

“WHERE?” I shout.

I look around and finally lay eyes on the most beautiful women in the world. Once I see my wife I take off running and once I get to her I wrap her in my arms.

“Your home.”

“I’m home Ashy.” Becca says then she pulls back from the hug. “I’m home.”

I then passionately kiss my girl for the first time in 9 months which causes the crowd to cheer.

“I love you.” I say.

“I love you too baby.” Becca says and wipes a tear from my eye.

“BECCA.” I hear Alex shout so I move out of the way.

Alex jumps into her sisters arms and koala hugs her.

“I missed you so much.”

“I missed you to baby sis.” Becca says then Alex gets down. “Come on. Let’s sit down so they can start the game”

Alex walks ahead of us and I take my wife’s hand in mine and lead her to the bench. When we get to the bench Becca goes up to Jill and hugs her then she comes back over to me.

“Jill knew didn’t she?” I ask as I lead my wife to a seat.

“Yes she did.”

I kinda hog my wife for the rest of the game enjoying the fact that my babygirl is home.

Eventually the game ends so Rebecca goes and waits in the locker room while we do the send off ceremony. Once the ceremony ends I rush to the locker room and see my adorable wife sitting in my locker asleep. I grab my street clothes then go to the shower and wash myself. Next I change into my street clothes and head back to my locker where my girl is still asleep.

“Baby…Becca…Becca.” I say and softly shake her awake.

“Mhmm.” Becca mumbles then rubs her eyes. “Oh hi Ashy.”

“Hi babygirl.” I say with a smile and grab Becca.

I stand my wife up then I sit down in my locker then pull my bride onto my lap.

“You have no idea how much I missed you.”

“Feeling is very much mutual babe.” Becca says.

“BECCA.” Alex shouts from down the tunnel.

We then hear the sound of cleats running up the tunnel 

“Oh your really here.” Alex says when she appears in the locker room doorway.

“Yes I am.” Becca says as the team file into the locker room.

“When did you get here?” Ali asks as the team listen on.

“Who do you think lead the flyover today?” Becca asks with a smirk.

“WHAT?” Alex yells

“That was you?” I question.

“Yes it was Ashy.” Becca says.

“How long are you here for?” Tobin asks.

“Until the World Cup ends.”

“You’re coming to France?” I ask

“If you want me to.” Becca shyly says.

“She does.” Everyone else on the team says making me blush.

“Aww.” Becca says and kisses my cheek. “You missed me.”

“You have no idea.” Ali says as she walks by to the showers.

“Alright enough teasing.” Jill says with a smile. “Lets get going so we can head back to the hotel and everyone can rest before dinner.”

The rest of team shower and change then we all get on the bus and head back to the hotel. Once at the hotel I lead my girl up to my room.

“Ash do you have any sweats I can wear?” I ask.

“Yeah baby.” I say and hand my girl some sweats.

“Thank you.”

Becca then removes her service dress uniform then puts on my sweats.

“While you shower I’m going to go give this to my parents to take home.” Becca says and holds up her uniform.

“Okay.” I say then softly kiss my wife. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Becca leaves to her parents room in the hotel and I go shower and change into fresh clothes. When I come out of the bathroom I see my wife asleep on the bed in my room while Tobin is going through her own bag.

“Hey Ash.” Tobin whispers.

“Hey Tobs.” I say.

“I got in a couple seconds before she did and she crashed immediately.”

“Damn.”

“I’m just grabbing my clothes and I’ll get out of your hair.” Tobin says.

“You don’t have to Tobs.”

“Eh. We’ve got some stuff to go over for our launch so that’s where I’ll be.”

“Alright.” I say then look at my sleeping beauty.

“See ya Ash.” Tobin says and walks by me. “Bring Becca to dinner tonight. We all miss her too.”

“I will. See ya Tobs.”

Tobin leaves a second later so I move towards my wife and lift up her legs. I then pull the covers back then scoot my wife to the middle of the bed so I can lay with her. The moment I lay next to my wife she turns over and rest a hand on my chest while her head goes to the crook of my neck. I kiss my wife’s head and throw the covers over us then wrap an arm around my pilot.

I’m so glad she’s home.

“Ashy.” I hear Becca whine.

“What’s wrong beautiful?”

“I thought it was a dream.” Becca whispers then looks at me. “I thought I would wake up alone.”

“You’re never alone Becca. Even if we’re an ocean apart I’m always with you.”

“Always the charmer Mrs. Harris.” Becca says. “What are you doing tonight?”

“Uh I think there’s a team dinner somewhere tonight.”

“Oh okay.” Becca says. “I’ll find something around here to eat.”

“Fuck no.” I say. “You are going with us and your tight little ass will be sitting on my lap.”

“Ashy.” Becca says while blushing.

“Come on Boo bear.” I say and pull my wife closer to me. “Lets get some rest before dinner.”

Becca nods and kisses my heart then she rests her head on my chest. The two of us sleep peacefully for a long time until Becca’s alarm wakes us up.

“Come on Ashy.” Becca says and runs her fingers through my hair. “Time to get up.”

“But I like having you in my arms.” I say with a pout.

“I’ll be in them the whole summer baby.”

“Fine.” I playfully groan.

The two of us get out of bed and head to the shower where we have a very tame shower sadly. Once we’re both clean we both change into our outfits for the night then head down to where the team is meeting in the lobby. As we wait for everybody to come down, Becca rests her head on my shoulder as I rest my hand on her thigh while talking to some of the team.

“Sis how much sleep have you had lately?” Alex asks as she sits next to Ali.

“Not much.” Becca says then yawns.

“We’ll sleep after dinner.” I say and kiss her head.

Finally everyone arrives so we all get into the awaiting cars and make our way to the restaurant. Once at the restaurant we are lead to a private room then everyone sits down. As we’re sitting down I choose the end seat then I pull Becca onto my lap making her giggle. The waiting staff comes and takes everyone’s orders then leaves so the conversation starts up.

“Oh.” Becca says and reaches into her purse. “I have a present for you and Alex.”

“A present?” I question.

“Here.” Becca says and hands me a folder. “Open it.”

I open the folder and read the first page.

“What?” I whisper and look at my wife. “Really?”

“Let me see.” Alex whines so I hand her the folder.

Alex reads the folder then looks up at her sister.

“You’re done?” Alex asks.

“I am.”

“You’re home?” I ask.

“I’m home for the rest of our lives baby.” Becca says with a smile.

“And you got honorably discharged.” Ali says.

“Yeah that was a bit of a shock.”

“This next month you are never leaving my side.” I say and look at my wife.

“Deal.” Becca says then she whispers in my ear. “I’m off birth control.”

“Really?”

“I’m ready when you are Ash.” Becca whispers and grabs my hand. “I want a family with you Ash.”

I smile and kiss my wife which causes Alex to gag.

“Be nice.” Ali says and playfully smacks Alex’s arm. “You’d be like that too if I was gone for 9 months.”

“True.” Alex says then Becca sticks her tongue out at her sister.

“Ali we married children.” I say.

“But you love us.” Becca says and smiles at me.

“Yes I do.” I say.

Our food arrives a minute later so everyone digs in and eats. Everyone around me talks while eating, whereas I just enjoy the fact that my wife is sat on my lap. When everyone finishes their food we talk for a little while longer then we head back to the hotel. Once at the hotel Everyone breaks off so Becca leads me to the elevators and we are joined on the elevator by Christen, Tobin, Ali, Alex, Allie, and Kelley.

“This is us.” Becca says and leads me out of the elevator on a floor that’s not ours. “You have the room tonight Tobin. Stay off of Ashy’s bed.”

“Where are we going?” I ask after the elevator shuts.

“It’s been 9 long long months and I need you to blow my back out.” Becca says as she leads us to some room.

Eventually Becca stops in front of the room at the end of the room. My wife opens the door and pulls me into the room then, as soon as the door shuts, Becca jumps on me and attacks my neck.

“Lock the door Daddy.” Beck whispers then goes back to marking my neck.

I do as my wife tells me and make sure the deadbolt is locked then lock the little lock at the top of the door. Once I’ve done that I walk us further into the room and notice we’re in a giant suite.

“Baby…baby…Becca stop.” I say.

My wife stops and looks at me like I’m an alien.

“If I’m gonna blow your back out I need you out of those clothes.”

Becca hops down off of me and quickly sheds her clothes revealing to me she didn’t wear a bra or a thong.

“Wow.” I say.

“What?” Becca says as she takes off my clothes.

“You are so beautiful.”

“Baby.” Becca says while blushing. “Fuck I missed you making me blush.”

Becca finally rids me of all my clothes, leaving us both nude, so she jumps back on me and smashes her lips on mine as she tangles her fingers in my hair.

“Take me to the bedroom Daddy.” Becca whispers against my lips.

I swiftly walk us towards the bedroom and lay us down on the bed. When Becca and I pull away due to need of air I start marking my wife’s neck.

“Daddy.” Becca moans. “Daddy please.”

“Tell me what you want baby.” I say then look into my favorite pair of eyes. “Let me please you baby.”

“Lower Daddy.”

“Come on Princess.” I say then massage my wife’s breasts. “Tell me where you want me.”

“My cunt.”

“As you wish Babygirl.”

I reattach my lips to my wife’s neck then start kissing down her gorgeous body. When I reach her beautiful breasts I tug on my wife’s nipples drawing a moan from her. I then continue my journey to the holy grail and finally my lips come into contact with Becca’s clit.  
“Finally.” I say then ghost my lips over Becca’s lower lips. “I get a taste.”

I explore Becca’s cunt for the first time in 9 months and holy fuck I forgot how good she taste.

“Daddy.” Becca moans as she tangles her hands in my hair.

I pull Becca’s legs over my shoulders then thrust two fingers into her wet cunt while continuing to taste her.

“D-D-D-Daddy.” Becca stutters.

Knowing she’s close I speed up my thrusts and lick and suck on my baby girls bundle of nerves.

“DADDYYYYYYY.” Becca screams as she floods my face and mouth with her delicious juices.

I help my princess ride out her first orgasm then I remove my fingers from her cunt and suck my wife’s juices off my fingers.

“You taste like heaven Princess.”

“Do you want me to suck you Daddy?” Becca innocently asks.

“No baby.” I say causing Becca to look like I just asked for a divorce. “I already know how perfect your mouth is. I really just want to bury my dick in that beautiful little cunt.”

Becca lets out an involuntary moan so I start kissing up my wife’s body until I reach her neck and start claiming Rebecca Harris as mine.

As I’m marking my wife I slide my dick through her sopping wet folds.

“You seriously have no idea how much I missed you.” Becca says as I run my dick through her folds.

“I missed you too baby.”

“I don’t know how many times I fingered myself while looking at your nudes or your Umbro pictures.”

Hearing this causes me to stop my movements and stare at my wife.

“Daddy…Daddy please.” Becca begs as I hover over her.

“What do you want babygirl?”

“Your dick Daddy.”

“Not yet baby.”

“Daddy.” Becca whines as I lay down next to her.

“I wanna watch you finger yourself. Do it exactly like you did overseas.”

“Okay Daddy.”

Becca then licks two of her fingers then slowly enters herself.

“Fuck Daddy.” My wife moans.

“Come on baby.” I say. “Fuck that beautiful little cunt for me.”

Becca instantly speeds up her thrusts and the entire time she is fingering herself she is staring directly at me.

“Like this Daddy.”

“Just like that beautiful.” I say then kiss my favorite pair of lips. “Just like that.

I reach down and start massaging my wife’s sensitive breasts while watching her furiously finger herself.

I then rest my head right by my wife’s head and ghost my lips over her ear.

“I can’t wait to bury my dick deep inside that beautiful little cunt.”

“Daddy.” Becca whispers.

“I’m gonna have you screaming my name all night while I empty my load deep inside of you.”

“Daddy please.”

“What do you want Princess?” I ask then tug on my wife’s ear. “Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck me Daddy.”

I grab Becca’s hand and remove it from her cunt. I then bring it to my mouth and clean off one finger.

“Taste yourself baby.” I say then my wife does. “Taste what I have the honor of tasting for the rest of time.”

Becca moans as those words leave my lips. I roll over and hover above my wife then Becca wraps her arms around my and lightly scratches my back. I then guide my dick into Becca’s beautiful cunt.

“Fuck.” Becca moans as I slowly slide in and out of her. “I forgot how big you are.”

“You just tell me when sweetheart.” I say then I put my head in my wife’s neck.

“Please Daddy.” Becca whimpers then she tugs on my nipple. “Daddy please.”

I slowly speed up my thrusts which causes Becca to start scratching my back.

“Fuck baby.” I grunt. “Your so tight.”

“Stretch me Daddy.”

Why does my wife always say the hottest stuff?

“It’s that what you want Princess? You want Daddy to stretch your pretty little cunt.”

“Please Daddy.”

“Gladly.” I say then bite her sweet spot.

I instantly quicken my thrusts and bottom out in my wife’s cunt with every thrust.

“Fuck…Fuck…Fuck…Fuck…Fuck…Fuck…Fuck…Fuck.” Becca squeaks after every thrust.

I continue to fuck the daylights out of my girl while licking, sucking, and biting all over her neck.

“Daddy…Daddy….Daddy.” Becca moans.

“Let go babygirl.” I say. “Let the whole world know who makes you feel so good.”

“DADDYYYYYYY.” Becca yells as I feel her juices on my dick.

A couple seconds later I bite down on Becca’s pulse point as I empty my load inside of her. Becca’s juicy cunt milks me dry while I slow down my thrusts and kiss the spot I bit.

After I’ve helped my girl ride out her high I flip us so she’s on top then smash my lips onto hers.

Eventually Becca starts slowly moving up and down on my dick so I smack her ass causing her to gasp into the kiss.

“Ride me baby.” I say. “I wanna watch those beautiful breasts bounce up and down while you fuck yourself on my dick.

“Yes Daddy.” Becca says then leans up and straddles me.

Becca starts bouncing up and down on my dick so I enjoy the show while slowly rubbing her clit. As Becca uses my dick to fuck her self she grabs my breasts and starts massaging them.

“Fuck babygirl.” I moan.

Becca speeds up her bounces so I grab her hands and take them off my breast then bring her down so she’s laying on me.

“Can Daddy take over Princess?” I whisper.

“Please Daddy.” Becca whimpers.

“Hang on beautiful.” I say then kiss my wife’s head.

I then vigorously pump in and out of my girl and get reacquainted with my wife’s beautiful cunt.

“Kiss me babygirl.” I say. “Let me feel those lips as I cum inside you.”

Becca smashes her lips onto mine then tangles her hands in my air as I bottom out in her cunt.

A minute later I feel my balls tighten so I speed up my pumps and tighten my grip on my wife. As I paint my wife’s walls white I feel her juices running down my dick. We stop kissing and catch our breathes as I slow down my pumps and help Becca come down from her high. I notice Becca trying to keep her eyes open so once I’m sure Becca is all orgasmed out, for the moment, I slide out of her beautiful cunt.

“Tired babygirl?” I ask making my wife nod. “Lets get some sleep. I’ll stretch you out tomorrow, and the next day…and the day after that.”

“Okay Ashy.” Becca whispers.

Becca turns her back to me so I put my front to her back then an arm around her while throwing a leg over hers. 

“I love you Rebecca Katherine Harris.” I say and tighten my grip on my wife.

“I love you Ashlyn Michelle Harris.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's been your favorite one shot so far?  
> I really don't know what to do with my other three books. I zero ideas for them and zero motivation to write them. I may just delete them  
> As always What would you like to see next?


	12. Ashlyn Harris/Original Character Pt.2

**Ash’s POV**

_Wifey_ 👑 _: *Video Attachment*_

 _Wifey_ 👑 _: Watch this one alone._

I love my wife.

The night my wife came home from Japan we made love. The morning of the World Cup game against Chile I learned she was pregnant which made me the happiest woman on earth.

On February 4th, 2020 at 5:32 in the morning Georgia Caroline Harris was brought into the world. We named our daughter Georgia because the tournament we met at was in Georgia and Caroline just felt natural.

Every morning while I’m away from home, either with the National team or playing an away game with Orlando, Becca will video our daughter while she tells Georgia a story about our story. Becca then sends it to me so I get to see Georgia everyday. At nights Becca will FaceTime me and let me talk to Georgia which I love.

“Can you say hi to Mama.” My wife coo’s as our baby girl is shown being cute as a button.

“Hi Love Bug.” I whisper even though she can’t hear me.

“For today’s story I’m gonna tell you the story of how I knew Mama was the one for me.”

I love this story.

“So your Mama and me had been dating for 2 years and I knew I loved your Mama with all my heart. I had just gotten my notice of where I was to be stationed and I wanted to tell your Mama, but we were in the middle of the worst fight we’d had…come to think of it I don’t even remember what we fought about.” Becca says.

I don’t remember why we fought either.

“Anyways.” My girl says. “The night before I shipped out I showed up on her door step in the pouring rain. Your Mama opened the door and was about to close it in my face, but she saw my tear stained cheeks so she immediately pulled me into her house and into her arms.”

Becca’s always had me whipped.

“I then broke down in tears in her arms and told her I was stationed halfway around the world.” Becca says then I hear her sniffle.

“It’s okay baby.” I whisper.

“I’d always wanted to be a pilot, but while I was wrapped in your Mama’s arms I wished I had never gone to the Air Force Academy.” Becca sniffles again. “Sorry Ashy.”

“You’re fine babygirl.” I say.

Yes I know she can’t hear me.

“But your beautiful beautiful Mama.” Becca says and tickles Georgia making her giggle. “She held me all night and told me we’d be alright and she’d be waiting for me when I got home. Your Mama also gave me her most favorite ring and I wore it around my neck everyday while I was away. The next morning when I woke up in your Mama’s arms I knew I wanted to do that for the rest of my life.”

Me too.

“And that’s the story of how I knew I was gonna marry your Mama.” Becca says then she puts the camera closer to Georgia. “Say bye to Mama Georgia.”

“Bye Love Bug.” I whisper as Georgia giggles. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Now.” Becca says and switches the camera to show her face. “Your Mama also needs to find a baby sitter for the night.”

Becca then holds the camera above her to reveal she’s fully nude.

MY WIFE’S A FUCKING GODDESS.

“Because Daddy needs to dick me down.” Becca then shows her ass. “And maybe Daddy can have this.”

Yep. Definitely getting a babysitter.

“Bye Daddy.” Becca whispers then she stops the video.

“Cold shower it is.” I groan.

I head into the shower and take the coldest fucking shower possible then get dressed and head to our teams late lunch.

Yesterday was our last game before we leave for the Tokyo Olympics and today our families are able to be spend more than 30 minutes with us. Becca and I have talked with Georgia’s doctor and we’ve gotten the all clear for her to travel to Japan so both of my baby girls are joining me.

“Hey Ash.” Alex says after I sit next to her with my food. “How was the video this morning?”

I show the girls the video’s too because…well because they ask too and because they love our daughter.

“It was good. Becca told Georgia the story of when she knew we’d get married.”

“Aww.” Ali says. “How cute.”

“Yeah…Can you two watch Georgia tonight?”

“Of course.” Alex says and Ali nods.

“Couple time?” Tobin asks.

“Yeah. Becca hasn’t really had any time to just sleep through the night.”

Not about to tell them I’m gonna make love to my wife.

“Georgia still restless?” Christen ask as I take a bite of food.

“Yeah. She’s usually up three or four times a night.”

“Speaking of Georgia.” Ali says then points behind me “Your girls are here.”

I swiftly turn around and see my girls looking around the world.

“Boo Bear.” I say and swiftly walk over to my babygirl’s

“Ashy.” Becca says with a smile then she hugs me.

“I missed you” I admit then I kiss my beautiful wife.

“I missed you too.” Becca says as we break the hug, but Georgia holds onto my shirt so I grab her. “So did someone else.”

“Hi Love Bug.” I say then kiss Georgia’s nose. “You been a good girl for Mommy?”

Georgia just smiles up at me and grabs my nose.

“Aww.” I hear Alex say.

“Come on.” Becca says and grabs my free hand.

Becca and I walk over to the table and sit down next to each other. Becca then takes out the food she brought with her and starts eating.

“That looks so good.” Christen says as my wife eats a fry.

Becca looks around the room then sneakily gives Christen a couple fries.

“I love you.” Christen says as she eats the fries.

“Hey.” Tobin and I say at the same time.

“Oh you two know she said that because of the fries.” Becca says then Christen nods.

Georgia’s babbles cause me to look at the beautiful little girl.

“What you doing Love bug?” I coo at my daughter who giggles.

Georgia then looks over at Becca and stares at my wife.

“You want Mommy?” I ask making Georgia smile.

Becca smiles and holds her hands out so I hand off our daughter to her. Becca then lays Georgia on the table then my wife puts her hands over her eyes.

“Where’d Georgia go?” Becca asks with a smile.

Georgia loves playing Peek-a-boo

Georgia giggles so Becca removes her hands from her eyes.

“There she is.” My wife says and tickles our babygirl.

Georgia giggles then uses her tiny little hands to grab one of Becca’s fingers.

“Oh your just like your Mama.” Becca says.

“Strong tiny hands.” I mumble.

“So do you have everything packed sis?” Alex asks as I take Georgia and rest her against my chest.

“Yep. Everything is up in our room.”

“Room?” I ask.

“Since our flight is early tomorrow I just decided to get a room here so we wouldn’t have to go all the way home then all the way back to the airport.

“You drove here?” Ali asks.

We are in Tampa Bay

“No Ash’s parents took it upon themselves to drive us here.” Becca says then she looks at me. “They also have Logan and our neighbors are watching the house.”

“Great.” I say and smile at my wife.

The rest of lunch goes by quickly then after Becca has thrown the trash away the three of us head up to the room she booked.

I offered to take the trash, but Georgia was asleep so we didn’t wanna wake her.

Once we made it to the room Becca locked the door then immediately shed her clothes.

“Um.” I say and look at my stunning wife.

“Well...get naked too.” Becca says then takes our daughter from me.

I do as my wife say and take off my clothes then lay them next to hers.

“Get on the bed and lean against the head board.” Becca commands so I do as told.

Becca then comes and sits next to me and leans into me.

“No sex yet.” Becca says. “Not in front of Georgia.”

“Okay you had me worried there for a second.”

“I just wanted to be able to feel your skin on mine.” Becca admits so I wrap an arm around her and pull her closer to me.

“I missed you two so much.” I whisper as Georgia latches onto Becca’s engorged breast and starts feeding.

“We missed you too.” Becca says then she softly kisses me. “Japan will be fun though.”

“Yeah it will be.” I say while looking at the beautiful sight of Georgia feeding. “I need to remember to get Jill a thank you basket for letting you two stay with me in the village.”

“Are you sure you want us with you?” Becca asks. “I mean Georgia’s gonna be up a lot at nights.”

“Babygirl I don’t care if she is. Georgia’s our baby and I want to be able to take care of her.”

“Hey.” Becca says and caresses my face with her free hand. “Your doing what you love Ashy and both myself and Georgia understand that.”

“How do you always know what to say?”

“Because I’m your wife.”

Georgia unlatches from Becca’s breast then she yawns so I take her from Becca. My wife and I pull the covers back then slide down on the bed so we are laying down. I then rest Georgia on my heart as Becca cuddles up to me and lays her head above my right breast.

“My girls.” I mumble.

“Love chu Ashy.” Becca mumbles. 

“Love you too babygirl.” I say then follow my two girls into dream land.

Three hours later Georgia starts to cry so I slowly get out of bed so I don’t wake up Becca. I then go over to Georgia’s day bag and get out her changing stuff then I change her diaper. After Georgia is all clean and sweet smelling I lay her on her Mommy’s chest and she falls asleep swiftly. I then change into my clothes then sneak out of the room and head down to the lobby bathroom to throw away the dirty diaper.

Don’t want the room stinking when I’m tryna get my dick wet.

After I’ve disposed of the dirty diaper I make my way back up to the room. When I get to our floor I see Ali and Alex walking ahead of me to come start babysitting duties.

“Hey.” I say and get their attention.

“Hey. Where were you coming from?”

“Disposing of a stinky diaper.”

“Ahh.” Ali says as I open the door only to hear giggling.

“Boo Bear your sister is here.” I say as Ali and Alex walk into the room.

“Okay.” Becca says as she looks at Georgia. “You be good for your aunties now.”

“So here is her stuff.” I say and hand my sister in laws Georgia’s bag. “Everything you need should be in there. So formula, diapers and diaper stuff, wipes, bags…”

“Ash.” Alex says interrupting me. “We got it.”

“Yeah.” Ali says. “Just enjoy your time tonight. You two deserve some rest.”

“Okay.” I say and take a deep breath. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine Ash.” Ali says.

“You’re just being a good mother.” 

“Yeah.” I mumble then walk over to my two favorite girls.

Becca then hands me Georgia then walks over to her sister.

Don’t worry Becca has clothes on now.

“You be good tonight.” I whisper and kiss Georgia’s nose. “I love you Georgia. Mama loves you so so much.”

“Ashy.” Becca softly says after a couple of minutes. “It’s time baby. We’ll see her in the morning.”

“I know.” I mumble then kiss Georgia’s chubby little cheeks.

I then hand our daughter to Becca who then gives Georgia to her aunts.

“Bye girls.” Alex says as the two A’s leave the room.

Once the door closes Becca comes over and sits on my lap.

“What’s wrong Ashy?” Becca asks.

“I can’t do this anymore.” I admit.

“Do what baby?”

“I can’t be away from you two anymore. I wanna retire.”

“Woah. Like now?”

“At the end of the NWSL season.” I tentatively say.

“Ashlyn if that’s what you want to do then I’m 100% behind you.”

“Really?”

“Ashy you stood behind me throughout every deployment for ten years and now it’s time I stand behind you and support you in whatever you want to do.”

“I love you.” I whisper.

“I love you too.” Becca says then she softly kisses me.

Our kiss is interrupted by knocking on the door so Becca goes to the door then comes back and leads me into the dining room part of our suite. Becca sits me down on a chair in front of box’s of food then she places herself in my lap. The two of us eat in comfortable silence with both of us enjoying being close to each other.

After we are both finished eating, Becca takes the trash and throws it away then she leads me to the largest bathroom I’ve ever seen in a hotel.

“Did you reserve the honeymoon suite?” I ask

“Maybe.” Becca says as she disrobes.

My wife starts the bath as I remove my clothes then she plays some soft music before she wraps her arms around me. A little bit later the bath is ready so I get in first then my beautiful wife gets in and rests her back against my front. The two of us talk about random stuff throughout our bath together and when the water gets too cold we get out and dry ourselves off.

Once I’m dry I drop my towel and a millisecond later I hear my wife’s breath hitch so I turn around and look at her. Becca then sexily walks over to me and wraps her hands around my member then she starts slowly stroking my dick.

“Are you hard for me Daddy?” Becca innocently asks.

“I’m always hard for you babygirl.” I say and stroke her face.

Becca smiles at me then kisses both of my breast. My Boo Bear grabs a towel and sets it at my feet then she kneels onto the towel. Becca then takes one of my balls in her perfect mouth as she speeds up her strokes.

“Fucking hell.” I moan as I tangle my hands in my wife’s hair.

Becca switches balls and continues to furiously stroke my dick

“Becca…Becca I’m close.”

Becca removes my ball from her mouth and stops her strokes then she looks up at me and opens her mouth. Understanding what she wants I aggressively stroke my dick and a couple seconds later I shoot ropes of cum all over my wife’s beautiful face. My girl smiles at me as she wipes my cum off her face then she puts what she can in her mouth and swallows.

Becca then takes my still hard dick into her mouth and goes to town.

“Shit.” I whisper as I pull Becca’s hair into a pony tail.

With every bob of the head I feel the tip of my dick hit the back of Becca’s throat, but lucky for me Becca doesn’t have a gag reflex

“Baby…Baby I…” I go to say, but I bust in my wife’s mouth and can’t warn her.

Becca sucks me dry then removes my dick from her mouth. My beautiful baby mama then shows me all off the cum in her mouth then she swallows.

I pull my wife off the floor then tap her thighs causing her to jump and wrap her legs around my waist as she attacks my neck. I then walk us out of the bathroom and into the dining room where I lay Becca onto the table, but leave her beautiful little ass hanging over the edge of the table. My wife stops marking my neck so I start kissing down her body and make sure to spend ample time on Becca’s breast

“Bite it….Daddy please bite it.” Becca begs as I kiss on her breast.

I do as my wife tells me to and aggressively bite her breast like she likes it.

“Fuckkkk Daddy.” Becca moans.

I lick the spot that I bit then move to the other breast where I do the same thing. Once both breasts receive the attention they deserve I continue kissing down my girl’s body until I reach the holy grail.

“You’re so wet.” I say then blow into my wife’s core.

“Daddy Please.” Becca whimpers.

“May I?” I innocently ask.

“Please.” Becca begs.

I smile at my wife then lean down and slowly lick her cunt.

“Daddy.” Becca moans as she tangles her hand in my hair and pushes my head deeper into her cunt.

I push two fingers into my wife’s cunt as I continue to kiss, lick, and suck her clit.

“D-D-D-D-Daddy.” Becca moans.

Knowing my wife is close I speed up my actions and a minute later Becca floods my mouth with her delicious juices. After I help Becca ride out her high, I remove my fingers then I kiss up my wife’s body until I reach her lips.

“You taste so good babygirl.” I whisper against her lips.

“So do you.” Becca says with a giggle.

“Koala hug me.” I say.

Becca wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I push off the table then wrap my arms around my wife before I walk us to the bedroom. Once in the bedroom I lay us down onto the bed with my back on the bed then smash my lips onto my wife’s as I massage her ass.

“Daddy please.” Becca whimpers so I guide my dick into her sopping wet cunt. “Fuck.”

“Your so tight.” I say as I slowly thrust in and out of my wife.

“Stretch me Daddy.”

I love when she says that.

I speed up my thrusts and attack my wife’s breasts.

“Daddy...Bite it Daddy…Please Daddy bite it.” Becca begs while she rubs her clit

I do as told and once again aggressively bite Becca’s breast.

“Ugh.” Becca moans after I’ve bitten her beautiful breast.

“I love you babygirl.”

“Love. You. Daddy.” Becca says after every thrust.

Becca then passionately kisses me as I continue my thrusts and bottom out in her cunt after every thrust.

“I missed your beautiful little cunt babygirl.” I say as I stare deep into my wife’s eyes.

We haven’t done anything sexual past second base since Georgia was born.

“I missed your dick Daddy.” Becca says.

“You know what I really missed?” I ask as I feel my balls tighten.

“What?” Becca whimpers

“This.”

A second later I explode inside my wife’s cunt causing both of us to moan. Three or so seconds later I feel Becca’s juice on my dick and balls.

“More Daddy.” Becca begs as I pull out of her cunt. “Please Daddy.”

“Hands and knees Princess.” I request.

Becca immediately does as I ask and gets on her hands and knees next to me. I shoot off the bed then kneel behind my wife and spread her voluptuous ass cheeks.

“Can Daddy have your beautiful ass?” I innocently ask.

“Please Daddy.” Becca whimpers.

I then push my right thumb into Becca’s ass causing her to release a guttural moan which is sexy as fuck. 

“Not yet babygirl.” I say then use my left hand and guide my dick into Becca’s cunt.

I remove my thumb from Becca’s ass then I lean over and move Becca’s hair to one side before I grab both of my wife’s breasts while I pump in and out of my wife’s cunt.

“I’m so lucky.” I whisper into Becca’s ear.

“Why?” Becca moans as I speed up my pumps.

“I get to make love to you overnight for the rest of our lives.”

“Ashy…Ashy…Ashy…” Becca says.

“What do you need babygirl?”

“Fill me up Daddy.” Becca says then she looks back at me. “Get me pregnant Ashlyn.”

“Play with your clit.” I command and Becca does.

I lean up and grab onto Becca’s hips then rapidly pump in and out of my girl.

“Daddy…Daddy…Daddy…Daddy…Daddy…Daddy…” Becca squeaks after every pump.

“Cum for me beautiful.” I say as I feel my balls tighten. “Let go for me Rebecca.”

“FUUUUCCCCKKKKK.” Becca screams as her juices coat my dick.

A few seconds later I paint my wife’s walls white and hopefully get her pregnant.

After I help both of us ride out our highs I pull out of my wife then go and rest against the headboard. I then pull Becca up and have her sit on my lap so her back is to my front.

“Wrap your arm around me babygirl.” I request.

Becca wraps her right arm around me as I spread her legs so her feet are on the outside of my legs then I wrap my left arm around her to keep her secure. I then guide my dick into Becca’s tight little asshole causing her to throw her head back as I start slowly rubbing her clit.

“Tell me when babygirl.” I say giving Becca time to adjust to my size.

“Move Daddy.” Becca whispers and looks at me.

I slowly move my hips and my wife and I watch as my dick slides in and out of her ass.

“Faster Daddy.” Becca husks.

I give her exactly what she wants and speed up my thrusts.

“Becca look at me.” I command then take her breast in my mouth.

Becca stares at me and I stare right back. As we stare at each other with love in our eyes I continue to thrust in and out of my wife’s ass as I play with her clit.

“F-F-F-Fuck Daddy.” Becca moans as I bottom out in her ass.

“Look at me Becca.” I say and tug on her nipple. “I wanna watch you cum.”

Becca looks deep into my eyes as I quickly pump in and out of her ass while playing with her clit.

“I love you Princess. I love you so much.” I admit then take Becca’s engorged breast back in my mouth.

“D-D-D-D-Daddy” Becca stutters.

“Cum for me Becca.” I say then rub her clit faster. “Let the whole world know who Love.”

“ASHYYYYYY” Becca yells as she floods my hand with her juices.

A couple seconds later my balls tighten then I flood my wife’s ass with my cum.

“Fuck I love you.” Becca says while trying to catch her breath.

“I love you baby girl.” I say then kiss her breast.

Becca then leans down and softly kisses me. I then slowly pull out of my wife’s ass making her groan at the loss of contact. Becca straddles me and wraps her arms around my neck so I wrap my arms around her then lay down us down on the bed. 

“I can’t wait to have another baby with you.“ Becca admits as she cuddles into me.

“Me either Boo Bear.” I say then kiss my wife’s head. “Me either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gangbang? If so who do you want involved  
> What celebrity would you want a USWNT player to be with for a one shot?  
> As always my requests are open


	13. Christiane Endler/Alex Morgan

**Christiane’s POV**

“Hey coach.” I hear my soulmate, Alex Morgan, say. “Would it be possible for me to go spend some time with my wife?”

“Yeah of course.” The USA coach says.

“Thanks coach.”

A few seconds later the most beautiful women in the world appears in front of me.

“Hey babygirl.” I say and kiss my forward. “You ready to go?”

“Yep.” Alex says and intertwines our hand. “You were a beast in that second half.”

Alex and I met in 2017 during a friendly and during the friendly we figured out we are soulmates.

Everybody is born with a ’tattoo’ stripe of your soulmates hair color around your ankle and the color will change if your soulmate dye’s their hair. A person can tell when they’ve met their soulmate because the stripe will lightly burn until you kiss.

Alex and I’s marks started burning when we were standing in the tunnel before the match and right when the camera’s left we kissed and the marks immediately stopped burning. The day after the game Alex and I went on a coffee date and talked for almost five hours, but there was never a lull in the conversation. After our coffee date Alex told me she was nervous about the language barrier, but luckily I can Spanish, English and German. A year after we met Alex and I got married which was the best day of my life

The only bad thing about us being married is the distance since I play in Paris and Alex plays in America.

“We still lost.” I mumble as we walk out of the stadium.

“But you played a hell of a game baby.” Alex says then she squeezes my hand.

Not wanting to argue anymore I just kiss my girls head then continue leading Alex to my apartment in the city.

Thankfully the American fans left us alone so we had a peaceful walk to my apartment. Once at my apartment building I lead Alex up to my apartment then I lock the door and shut the curtains before the two of us shed our clothes and head to the bathroom.

“I still can’t believe your my soulmate.” I admit while my eyes roam her beautiful body.

“I can’t believe how long it’s been since this.” Alex says and grabs my dick. “Has been inside me.”

It’s been 6 months and I have serious blue balls so I expect to bust fast.

“Shall we change that princess?” I innocently ask.

“Yes Daddy.” Alex says.

“Jump.” I whisper.

My wife jumps into my arms so I walk us out of the bathroom and into the living room. Once in the living room I walk us over to the dining room and lay Alex onto the table, but leave her sexy little ass hanging off the table.

“I know what you want to do, but you can eat me out later and I’ll suck your dick then.” Alex says.

“What do you want me to do baby girl?” I ask while running my hand over Alex’s wet folds.

“Fuck me daddy.”

I immediately pick my wife up then walk us over to the sofa in the living room. I then lay my back down on the couch as Alex marks my neck.

“Baby.” I moan. “Babygirl stop.”

Alex removes her head from my neck and looks at me funny. I then wrap my arms around my girl then ghost my lips over hers.

“Guide me in princess.” I say.

Alex nods then uses one of her hands to guide my dick into her perfect cunt.

“Fuck.” I moan.

“Do it Daddy.” Alex says as she looks deep into my eyes. “Fuck me hard Daddy.”

“Hold on princess.” I whisper then Alex puts her head in my neck.

I then start rapidly thrusting in and out of my wife’s cunt while talking to my wife.

“Does my dick feel good Lex?”

“So good Daddy.” Alex moans.

“Fuck I missed your pretty little cunt.” I say as I snake my hands down to Alex’s juicy ass. “I also missed the noise you make when I do this.”

I spread Alex’s ass cheeks then plunge my middle finger all the way into her tight little hole while I bottom out in her cunt.

“UGGGGHHHHH.” Alex moans into my neck.

“Does that feel good Princess?”

“So good Daddy….Daddy please.”

“Cum babygirl.” I say. “Be my good girl and cum for me.”

A few seconds later Alex bites my sweet spot as I feel her juices coat my dick which causes me to explode inside my forward. I help my American ride out her high then slowly pull out of her delicious cunt. I then flip us over so I’m on top then I lean down and take one of Alex’s beautiful breasts in my mouth and give it the attention it deserves.

“Fuck.” Alex moans as she cups the back of my head.

I switch breasts and sneakily snake my right hand down to my wife’s cunt and enter three fingers into.

“Baby.” Alex moans as I pump my fingers in and out of my forward.

“Five goals babygirl.” I say then tug on Alex’s rock hard nipple. “You scored five goals so you get five orgasms.”

“Daddy.”

“One down.” I say then speed up my pumps. “Four to go.”

I then shift my body so I can look down and watch my fingers sliding in and out of my wife’s dripping cunt.

“Daddy.” Alex whimpers.

“Cum for me beautiful.” I whisper then look up at my wife. “Cum for daddy.”

“FUUUUCCCCKKKKK.” Alex screams as she floods my hand with her juices.

I continue finger fucking her through her orgasm then keep going.

“Daddy please.” Alex moans.

“One more babygirl.” I say then Kiss my girls sweet spot. “One more orgasm and you can have my dick.”

“Yes daddy.” Alex whimpers

“Rub your clit for me.” I request and immediately Alex does.

I then rest my head next to my wife’s and ghost my lips over her ear.

“I love fingerfucking your beautiful little cunt.” I whisper causing Alex to moan. “I love hearing you scream and moan my name babygirl.”

“Daddy.” Alex moans which causes me to speed up my pumps. “Daddy Please.”

“Cum Alex.” I command and rapidly pump my fingers in and out of my wife.

“DADDYYYYYYY.” Alex yells as I feel her juices flood my hand for the second time in five minutes.

I slow down my pumps as Alex’s body shakes due to her orgasm ripping through her.

“Wanna keep going princess?” I ask after Alex’s orgasm has subsided.

“Yes Daddy.”

“All fours babygirl.”

I roll away from my forward allowing her to do as I instructed. After Alex is on all fours I get behind her then lean down and lick from the top of Alex’s ass crack, up her back, and stop at Alex’s ear.

“Are you sure you want to keep going” I ask giving Alex one last out.

“Please Daddy.” The brunette whimpers. “I want you.”

I kiss behind Alex’s ear earning another one of her beautiful moans.

“Ready?” I ask and slowly stroke my dick.

“Yes Daddy.”

I lean back up and guide my dick into the dripping wet cunt.

“Fuck Lex.” I grunt and slowly thrust in and out of her. “You’re so tight babygirl.”

“Daddy…Daddy…Daddy…Daddy…” Alex moans after each thrust.

“What do you want babygirl?” I innocently ask knowing full well what she wants.

“Harder Daddy.” Alex says then she looks back at me. “Faster.”

“As you wish baby.” I say and grip onto my forward’s hips. “Rub your clit Lex.”

Alex immediately starts rubbing her clit so I then speed up my thrusts and fuck the living daylights out of my girl.

“Fuck your cunts amazing.” I say as I feel my balls start to tighten.

“Daddy…Daddy please.” Alex says

“Cum Alex.” I command.

“CHRISSSSYYYYY.” Alex screams her nickname for me as her juice coat my dick.

The moment I feel My wife’s juice on my member I coat her cunt walls with my cum. After I orgasm in my wife I slow my thrusts down and help my forward ride out her fourth orgasm.

“One more baby girl.” I say and massage Alex’s amazing ass. “Can I give you one more orgasm Lexy Bear?”

“Please.” Alex immediately says.

“Can I have your beautiful ass baby?”

“Yes daddy.” Alex says.

“Finger yourself Lex.” I say after I run my hand through Alex’s sopping wet folds.

Alex instantly starts fucking herself so I coat my dick in Alex’s juice then tease her rosebud with the tip of my dick.

“Breathe in.” I say and Alex does. “Now breathe out for me beautiful.

When Alex breathes out I push my 8 inch dick all the way into her perfect little ass.

“Fuuuuckkkk.” Alex moans.

Alex only likes her ass fucked one way. Hard and fast.

I grip onto my girls hips then slam into her causing my wife to scream out in pleasure. I then rapidly thrust in and out of the best ass ever while Alex fucks herself.

“Daddy…Daddy please.” Alex begs.

“Hold on Alex.”

“Daddy I can’t.”

“Hold it lex.” I grunt as I rapidly fuck my wife’s ass.

“Daddy please.” Alex begs as I feel my balls tighten.

“Now Alex.” I say and smack her ass. “Cum now.”

“UGGGGHHHHH.” Alex grunts as her juices hit my leg letting me know she had her fifth orgasm.

Right before I bust in my wife’s ass I pull out.

“Spin around Lex.” I command and Alex immediately does.

I furiously stroke my dick while looking at my gorgeous wife who is waiting to receive my cum. A few seconds later I shoot ropes of cum all over Alex’s hair, face and breasts.

“You look so beautiful with my cum on your face.” I say and caress Alex’s face.

Alex wipes my cum off her face then she puts it in her mouth and swallows causing me to moan.

“I love you Christiane.”

“I love you Alex.”

Alex scoots over allowing me to lay next to her then I wrap my girl in my arms.

“I have a surprise for you.” I say while watching my wife lazily trace shapes on my abs.

“What?” Alex says and looks up at me.

“You know how my contract ends in 2020?” I ask and Alex nods. “And you know how there’s that new expansion team in Atlanta?”

“Yeah.”

“Well your looking at their new goalkeeper.” I say with a smile.

“WHAT.” Alex shouts then she smashes her lips onto mine. “Your coming to America?”

“I’m coming home baby.” I say then softly kiss my wife. “I’m coming home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would you want to see be involved in a gangbang/orgy?  
> What celebrities would you want to see with one of the USWNT girls?  
> As always please tell me who you want to see and what kind of sex you want to see


	14. Alex Morgan/Christen Press

**Christen’s POV**

“Princess you have to understand where we are coming from.”

“Actually I don’t Marcus.” Alex says while sitting on my lap.

“How do you think this makes us look to the world Princess?”

“I don’t care Marcus.” My wife says then she grabs my hand. “Christen is my wife and there’s nothing you or anyone else could say to make me stop loving her.”

“Well I will not have you ruin this country because of your filthy habits.”

“Then it’s a good thing you are not king then.” Alex’s father, Aka the King of the Ruby Empire, says.

“Sir I-i was just…” Marcus, the royal advisor, says.

“STOP.” The king shouts. “My daughter has brought me and her mother nothing but pride and joy. It is not my business, nor is it yours, who she takes to her bed.”

“But sir…The princess is with a freak.”

Well that hurt.

“You’re not a freak baby.” Alex whispers. “I love everything about you.”

“I know princess.” I whisper then kiss her head.

“My daughter’s wife is not a freak.” Alex’s Mom says. “Christen is a smart, confident, beautiful young woman who loves my daughter more than anything in the world and that is all that matters.”

“I thought your mom hated me.” I whisper to Alex.

“So did I.” Alex whispers.

“Marcus you are relived of duties.” The King says.

“On what grounds?” Marcus asks.

“You were the leader of the assassination attempt on me.”

“I was not.” Marcus says as guards enter the room

“All of the people involved named you as their leader.” The queen says then she points at Marcus. “Guard, seize that man.”

Marcus tries to run away, but one of the guards hits him with their shield causing the traitor to collapse to the ground. The guards then pick up the traitor and carry him off to, I assume, the dungeon.

“Mommy?” Alex says

“Yes sweetie.” The Queen says as she approach’s us.

“Do you really mean that?”

“Mean what Alex?”

“What you said about Christen…you really mean all that?”

“Of course I do pumpkin.” Alex’s Mom Pam says. “I know I haven’t been the best mother-in-law and I really do apologize for that. We’ve just been so busy planning your sisters coronation and I’ve been so stressed that I just neglected being a good mother-in-law…I’ll try to be better.”

“I understand.” I say. “And if you need any help or just need to take your mind off things for a little bit I’ll be here to help.”

“Thank you Christen.”

I smile and nod then Alex’s parents start walking out of the room

“Christen.” Alex’s Dad says right before they leave.

“Yes your majesty?” I say.

“We want grandkids.” Alex’s Mom says.

“Mom.” Alex groans.

“Oh like you won’t enjoy the process.”

“MOM.” Alex shouts.

“Alright my queen.” Alex’s Dad says while laughing. “I think that’s enough teasing our daughter.”

Alex’s parents leave and I try not to laugh.

“It’s not funny.” Alex mumbles.

The two of us sit in silence for a while then I speak up.

“Princess?” I whisper.

“Yes baby?” Alex says then she turns in my lap so she’s sideways.

“Do you want kids?”

“Of course I do Christen.”

“How many?” I ask.

“3.”

“Alex.” I seductively say

“Yes?”

“I think there’s something that needs attending to in our bedroom.”

“What…Oh.” Alex says then she shifts so she’s straddling me. “Let’s go take care of it then.”

Alex puts her head in my neck and starts marking it so I wrap my arms around my wife and walk us down the hall to our bedroom. Once in the bedroom I lock the door then carry my princess over to the bed and lay her down on the silk sheets. Alex removes her head from my neck then I push her shirt up and kiss all over her beautiful body, but when I reach her bare breasts I notice something.

“You’ve been a very naughty princess.” I say and roughly grasp Alex’s breast.

“I’m sorry daddy.” Alex whimpers

“You know what has to happen now don’t you?” I question.

“Yes Alpha.” Alex says.

My wife has an alpha kink which I find hot as hell.

“Strip.” I command then roll off my wife.

Alex quickly sheds her clothes as I do the same then I sit on our bed and pat my lap.

“You know what to do Alex.” I say.

Alex nods then lays on my lap so her ass is high in the air.

“How many do you deserve today Princess?” I ask while running my hand over Alex’s beautiful ass.

“You choose Alpha.” Alex says and looks back at me. “I’m yours to do as you wish.”

“Do you remember our rules?”

“Yes Alpha.” My wife moans as I graze her cunt.

“What are they?”

“Count then thank you after.”

“Good girl.” I coo then raise my hand a little. “Naughty princess.”

I bring my hand down and smack Alex’s right ass cheek.

“1. Thank you Alpha.” Alex says.

“Only I get to see your breasts.” I say then smack Alex’s left ass cheek.

“2. Thank you Alpha.” Alex moans.

“Oh you wanted this.” I tease then forcefully slap Alex’s right ass cheek.

“3. Thank you Alpha.”

“You wanted to be punished.” I say then smack Alex’s left ass cheek

Alex also likes to be degraded to a certain extent.

“4. Thank you Alpha.” Alex whimpers and I can see tears in her eyes which is odd.

She can usually last longer.

“Come here babygirl.” I say and open my arms.

Alex instantly gets off my lap and koala hugs me then she starts crying into my neck. I grab the lotion from the bedside table and squirt some into my hand then gently massage it into Alex’s beautiful ass.

“What’s wrong Alex?” I whisper.

“You hate me.” Alex says as I finish her after care.

“I could never hate you.” I say then wrap my arms around her.

“You punished me.”

“Baby can you look at me?” I request and Alex removes her head and looks at me. “Alex I genuinely thought you enjoyed being spanked.”

“I do just not every time we have sex.”

“Is it really that often?” I question and my wife nods. “Oh baby I’m sorry. I don’t want you to ever feel like I need to punish you to have sex. All I need to get hard and horny is you.”

“Really?” Alex whispers.

“Baby you are the first woman who hasn’t been appalled at the fact that I have a dick and that is one of the sexiest things about you. It’s also one of the reasons I fell in love with you.”

“What else do you find sexy?” Alex asks as her eyes darken.

“You’re beautiful eyes, you’re perfect little mouth.” I say.

I then pick my wife up and lay her on the bed.

“You’re gorgeous breasts.” I whisper then take one of her breasts in my mouth and lick, kiss, and suck all over it.

“Alpha.” Alex moans as I bite her breast just like she likes.

I then switch breasts and give the other one the same treatment.

“Your abs are so sexy babygirl.” I say as I kiss down towards the holy grail.

“Alpha please.” My wife begs

“What do you want Lexy Bear?” I innocently ask as I hover over her cunt.

“Mouth, tongue, fingers, cunt.” Alex babbles.

“As you wish princess.” I say then slowly taste my wife while finger fucking her.

“Fuck.” Alex moans and pushes my head deeper into her cunt.

I speed up my actions and add another finger so there’s three finger’s fucking my wife.

Alex beautiful moans fill the room which cause me to go to town on my wife and bring her to her first orgasm off many that she will have tonight.

“ALPHAAAA.” Alex screams as her juices flood my mouth and face.

I help Alex ride out her high before I remove my fingers then I stare at my princess as I suck her juices off.

“You taste so good Lexy bear.” I moan at the taste of my wife

“Do you want me to suck you Alpha?” Alex innocently asks.

“No beautiful.” I say and massage my wife’s clit. “Tonight’s all about you.”

“Me?”

“Yes babygirl.”

I then wrap my hand around my dick and run it through Alex’s wet folds

“Tonight we start our family. Tonight…” I say and penetrate my wife. “We get you pregnant.”

“Fuck Chrissy.” Alex moans as I hover above her.

I then lean down and softly kiss my wife.

“Is that okay with you baby?” I ask.

“Please Chrissy.” Alex says. “Get me pregnant.”

“With pleasure.” I say and start slowly thrusting in and out of my wife.

As I’m slowly fucking my wife I put my head in her neck and mark my wife so everybody knows she’s mine.

“Chrissy…Chrissy harder.”

“Of course princess.” I say then hover over her

I speed up thrusts and a couple seconds later I start bottoming out in my girls cunt with every thrust.

“Fuck you feel amazing.” I grunt.

“Chrissy Please.”

“Hold on just a little longer.” I request.

“Chrissy I can’t.” Alex whimpers as I feels my balls tighten.

“Let go baby.” I say. “Let go for me.”

“CHRISYYYYYY.” Alex yells as her juices coat my dick.

A second later I empty my load deep inside my wife, hopefully getting her pregnant, then I slow my thrusts and help Alex ride out her orgasm.

After I’ve helped both of us ride out our high’s, I flip us over so Alex is on top.

“Can you ride me baby?” I innocently ask.

“Yes Alpha.” Alex whispers.

Alex leans back up and straddles my waist. She then uses her hand to guide my dick into her cunt causing her to moan when she takes all 9 inches. I then put my right arm behind my head while my left hand holds onto my wife’s waist as she bounces up and down on my dick.

“You’re so beautiful baby.” I coo and slowly rub Alex’s clit. “I can’t wait for you to have our babies. You are going to be the best mother ever.”

“Fuck.” My Princess moans.

“Your cunt is amazing Alex.”

“Chrissy.” Alex begs.

“Cum when ever you want babygirl.” I say. “Tonight’s all about you beautiful.”

I then feel Alex’s walls tighten around my dick making me blow my load deep inside my wife. As I feel Alex’s juices on my dick, I wrap my arms around my girl and bring her down so she can rest on me and catch her breath.

“You’re so beautiful.” I whisper and kiss my wife’s head as I run my fingers through her hair.

Alex smiles then kisses my heart.

“I love you Chrissy.”

“I love you Lexy Bear.” I say then kiss my wife’s head. “I’m so happy you’re gonna be the mother of my children.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could please go to the next chapter and cast your vote on the poll that would be much appreciated!  
> Any celebrities you'd like to see with a US National Team Player?  
> As always tell me what relationship you want to see and what kind of scenario you want.


	15. Alex Morgan/Hope Solo

**Hope’s POV**

“Is that her Hope?” My second in command, Carli, says while pointing to a girl on the docks as we sail past them.

For the past five years I’ve noticed a beautiful goddess standing on the docks every time we sail into port or sail by the island. 

“Obviously.” Kelley, Carli’s girlfriend and one of my crew, says.

The couple start bickering back and forth so I smack their heads.

“Both of you shut up.” I say as they rub their heads. “Yes Carli that’s the girl.”

“What do you want us to do?” Carli asks.

“I want her brought to me with all of her things. And there better not be a scratch on her.”

“Aye aye Captain.” Kelley teasingly says.

Kelley knows she can tease me like that because she and her girlfriend are my two closest friends out of all the crew on my ship.

“And I want it done tonight.”

Carli nods then she and her girlfriend leave the quarterdeck to plan their job.

It’s nice being the biggest baddest pirate on the seven seas. Everybody does what I ask when I tell them too.

Carli comes back onto the deck with the rest of her 6 man team and explains their plan to me. Once their plan is explained they leave the boat only to return half an hour latter with the most beautiful woman in the world tied up in front of them.

“We got her Hope.” Someone says.

“HOPE AMELIA SOLO YOU UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW.” The gorgeous woman screams.

How does she know my name?

“NOW HOPE.” The beautiful woman commands

I instantly do what she says and untie her which causes the crew to freak out and stare in shock of what’s happening.

They’ve never seen their captain talked to like this woman is.

I finish removing the ropes from the woman then I step back. The woman rises to her feet and angrily stares at me.

“What the hell Hope?”

“Um.” I say and look at Carli then back at the goddess in front of me. “Do I know you?”

“Idiot.” The woman mumbles.

The woman steps to me and pulls me down to her height then she softly kisses me.

OH MY GOD.

I KNOW THOSE LIPS.

“Alex?” I question. “Alex Morgan? Is it really you?”

“Hi Hopey.” Alex whispers

“Oh my god.” I whisper then pull Alex into a bone crushing hug. “I thought I’d never see you again.”

“I’m so confused.” Kelley says.

Alex and I stop hugging then I lead her to my cabin

“Stay in here please.” I request. “I promise nothing bad will happen to you.

“Okay.” Alex instantly says.

I smile at my childhood girlfriend then shut the door before I turn and address my crew.

“We sail at dawn. I expect you all know what to do.” I say.

Everyone nods then they scurry away except for Carli and Kelley.

“Who is that Hope?” Carli questions.

“That’s Alex…my Alex.” I say.

“Oh.” Kelley says. “Wow.”

“I didn’t know she was alive.” I say.

“Seems like you two have some catching up to do.” Carli says.

“Yeah.” I say. “I guess we do.”

“Well.” Kelley says and grabs her girlfriends crotch. “Carli’s gonna blow my back out so we’ll see you sometime Hope.”

“Oh you’re gonna get it.” Carli says and chases the younger girl.

I smile at the loved up couple then spin around and head back to my cabin. Once in my cabin I look around and I can’t see Alex.

“Alex.” I call out as I walk into the room

“BOO.” Alex shouts and jumps out at me

“Holy sit Lex.” I say as I fall onto the bed. “You scared the shit out of me.”

“Still the same jumpy person I see.” Alex says as she gets on my bed.

Once Alex is on the bed I immediately pull her into my arms.

“I can’t believe your alive.” I say and breathe in her scent.

“I’ve been on that dock for the last five years Hope.” Alex says.

“What?”

“My parents kicked me out Hope.” Alex says then she looks at me. “After they said I couldn’t marry you they tried to set me up with people and I said I only wanted you so they kicked me out.”

“Ba-.” I go to say, but I cut myself off.

“What were you gonna say?” Alex questions.

“Nothing.” I quickly say.

“Hope say it…now.”

“Babygirl.” I say.

“I missed hearing that.”

“Stay with me Alex…Please” I Beg.

“Where?”

“Here.” I say and gesture to my cabin. “Be mine again and lets rule the seas together.”

“I will on three conditions.” Alex says then she pushes me flat onto my back.

“Yes?” I question as the most beautiful woman in the world straddles me.

“Love me.”

“I always have and always will.

“Marry me.” Alex says so I reach into my bedside table and grab the ring I was gonna give her before her parents chased me away.

I then take the ring out and hold it so Alex can see it

“Alexandra Patricia Morgan will you make me the luckiest woman in the world and become Alexandra Patricia Solo?” I ask.

“A million times yes.” Alex instantly says so I slip the ring on her finger then softly kiss my fiancée.

“And your third condition?”

“I want kids.”

“So do I babygirl.”

“Then what are you waiting for Daddy?” Alex whispers against my lips

Fuck I missed hearing her say that.

“What was that babygirl?” I innocently ask. “I don’t think I heard you correctly.

“Fuck me Daddy.” Alex says getting me instantly hard.

“Lean up Lex.” I command.

Alex does what I say and leans up so I reach for one of the holes in her tattered dress and forcefully rip it open.

“Hopey.” Alex squeals and covers her breasts as I remove the dress.

“No baby.” I say and remove her hands. “Let me see those gorgeous breasts.”

“Hopey.” Alex whines as I put my hands on her breasts

“They're so beautiful Alex.” I say then pull on her sensitive nipples. “You’re so beautiful.”

I bring Alex down so her breasts are right over my face giving me a good look at my fiancée’s breasts. I then take Alex’s right breast into my mouth and give it the attention it deserves. After I’ve given her right breast the full treatment I switch breasts and give her left breast the same treatment.

Fuck I missed her breasts.

“Can I taste you?” I ask.

“Please.” Alex begs.

“Sit on my face.” I command.

Alex scrambles up my body then straddles my face then she lowers her cunt onto my face causing me to moan at the taste I’ve missed so much.

Once Alex is situated on my face I grip on to her thighs then begin tasting her cunt

“You taste so much better than I remembered.” I say against Alex’s lips making her shudder.

“Hopey…Hopey please.” Alex begs.

Knowing Alex is horny as fuck I begin doing the ABC technique with my tongue which is how I use to make her cum multiple times before I fucked her cunt. After I’ve finished drawing a Z in Alex’s cunt with my tongue, my fiancée floods my face with her juices for the 4th time.

“H-H-Hope.” Alex stutters as her body shakes from the multiple orgasms. .

“What do you need baby?” I ask while slowly cleaning her cunt.

“Need…Dick.”

I lift Alex off of my face then I get up and get off the bed then I remove my clothes. Alex lays across the bed then she positions herself right in front of my dick and she opens her mouth wide, effectively letting me take control. I then wrap a hand in her hair and slowly enter her mouth with my dick. I wait a couple seconds for Alex to look up at me then I start slowly thrust in and out of her perfect little mouth.

A minute or two later Alex hums on my dick so I pull my dick out of Alex’s mouth then flip her over so her breasts are pointing towards the ceiling. After that’s done I turn and straddle her face so my balls are hitting her chin. I then slowly slide my dick into Alex’s throat then I rapidly fuck her face.

“You enjoy my balls hitting your chin.” I say while keeping my dick all the way in Alex’s mouth for ten seconds.

“Love…it…Daddy.” Alex says while catching her breath.

Once Alex has her breath back she takes my dick back in her mouth and furiously sucks my dick until a minute later empty my load in her perfect little mouth.

After Alex swallows my seed I slide her around so her head is on my pillow then I join my girl on the bed and hover over her

“Can I please you Alex?” I ask. “Can I reacquaint myself with your beautiful cunt?”

“Please Daddy.” Alex begs so I grab my dick.

“Okay princess.” I say then guide my dick into my fiancée

“Fuck Daddy.” Alex moans as I start pumping in and out of her.

“Your so tight baby.” I grunt.

“Faster Daddy.” Alex says then she puts her hand on the back of my neck and pulls me down. “Stretch me Hope.”

“With pleasure.” I say and quicken my pumps 

I then put my head next to Alex’s and ghost my lips over her ear.

“Your cunt feels so good.” I whisper while bottoming out in Alex’s cunt with every pump

“Daddy.” Alex moans.

“Your mine Alex.” I say and squeeze Alex’s breast. “You’re mine forever”

“All yours.” Alex says as I feel my balls tighten.

“Are you close?” I ask

“So close Daddy.”

“You cum when you feel my seed inside of you.” I command

“Yes Daddy.” Alex says.

I lean back up and hover over my fiancée then grab her breast and rapidly ram into her cunt.

“Yes…Yes…Yes…Yes…Yes.” Alex squeaks as I pound into her.

I continue furiously fucking my girl and a minute later I pull almost all the way out then rapidly slam into Alex and explode in her cunt.

“FUUUUCCCCKKKKK.” Alex screams as fifth orgasm rips through her.

I slow down my pumps and help Alex ride out her high then I pull out of her cunt. Alex then pulls me down next to her and puts her head in my neck.

“Get some sleep Baby.” I say.

“Thank you Hopey.” Alex says and cuddles into me.

“But just so you know babygirl.” I say and softly kiss my girl. “We aren’t leaving this room until you are pregnant.”

“Yes Daddy.” Alex whispers then she kisses my heart. “Love you.”

“I love you too Lex.” I say and wrap my arms around her. “And I’m so happy you’re in my arms again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What scenarios would you like to see?(like the pirate thing above, or the princess thing last chapter)  
> What celebrities would you like to see with a national team girl?  
> Please vote on the two polls after this if you have the time.  
> As always tell me who and what you want to see.


	16. Sydney Leroux/Original Character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by my love for Sydney Leroux’s boobs

**Kyra’s POV**

“Did you hear the news Kyra?” Ali asks through FaceTime.

“What news?” I ask as I watch Ali cuddle with Ash.

“Dom cheated on Syd.” Ali says.

“I’ll kill him.” I growl.

“Down girl.” Ash says as text from Sydney pops up on my screen

_My Princess: Can I come over?_

_Me: Of course._

_Me: You’re always welcome here._

_My Princess: I’ll be there in a minute._

_Me: Can’t wait._

“Hey I gotta go.” I say to the couple on FaceTime.

“Is Syd coming over?” Ash asks and I nod.

“You know Kyra.” Ali says. “Maybe you should tell Sydney about your crush on her.”

“Maybe.” I say as I hear a car door slam. “I gotta go.”

I hang up the phone then I head to the front door.

“Hey Kyra.” Sydney says when she walks into my house.

“Hey beautiful.” I say as I close the door behind the woman I’m having an affair with.

Once my door is locked and closed I run up behind Sydney, pick her up, then spin her around making her giggle.

“I missed you babygirl.” I say while carrying the love of my life to my bedroom.

“I missed you too Kyra.” Sydney says.

A moment later we get to my bedroom so I close the door with my foot then set Sydney down. After the tattoo’d woman is on her feet we both shed our clothes and get on the bed. Once on the bed I hover over my girl, move Syd’s hair to the side, then attack her neck.

“Mine.” I say as I bite down onto Syd’s sweet spot.

“All yours Daddy.” Sydney moan.

“And who’s are these?” I question as I massage Sydney’s beautiful boobs.

“Yours Daddy.” Sydney moans. “Daddy please.”

“Tell me what you want Princess.”

“Bite ‘em daddy.”

“Oh you mean like this?” I question then bite down hard on to Sydney’s left boob.

“Oh Daddy.”

“Or maybe like this.” I say then bite down hard on to Sydney’s right boob.

“Just like that Daddy.” Sydney moans as I snake my hands down to her pussy.

“And who’s pussy is this?” I ask as I run my fingers through Sydney’s folds.

“All yours Daddy.” Sydney moans. “All yours.”

“And who’s princess are you?”

“Yours Daddy.”

“And if I wanted to fill your fat ass with my dick would you let me?”

“Yes.” Sydney instantly says.

“And why is that?”

“Because I’m yours.” Syd says. “Please fuck me Daddy.”

“You don’t want me to taste your pretty little pussy?”

“No Daddy.” Sydney says. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Look at me Sydney.” I command then Sydney and I lock eyes.

As I stare into the love of my life’s eyes I slowly enter my dick into her sopping wet pussy. I then proceed to slowly slide in and out of her pussy while keeping my eye’s on Syd’s eyes.

“Say it Sydney.” I instruct while staring at my striker. “Say it and I’ll make you feel real good.”

“I love you Kyra.” Sydney says with a smile.

“I love you Sydney.” I say then I speed up my thrusts.

“Oh Daddy.” Sydney moans.

“You’re so tight babygirl.” I say.

“Harder Daddy.” Sydney whimpers so I speed up my thrusts even more.

“How do you feel Princess?” I question as I repeatedly bottom out in

“So good Daddy.” Sydney moans as my balls repeatedly slap against her skin. “Do I make you feel good Daddy?”

“You make Daddy feel so good babygirl.” I say. “So so good.”

I continue pounding my Forward’s pussy continuously while listening to her moans.

“Oh Daddy…Daddy you fill me so good…More Daddy…Harder Daddy…Yes Daddy…Daddy…Daddy…Oh Daddy it feels so good.” Syd moans.

“Fuck baby.” I moan. “Your pussy feels amazing.”

“Daddy I’m close.” Sydney whimpers as that all too familiar feeling hits my balls.

“Cum baby.” I say as Sydney looks up at me. “But let the whole world know who dicks you down.”

“KYRA.” Sydney screams in ecstasy as her and I orgasm at the same time.

I help Sydney ride out her high then I pull out of my girls pussy.

“So much cum Daddy” Sydney says. “You gave me so much cum.”

“Because you’re pussy’s incredible babygirl.” I say.

“Daddy i want more.” Sydney says and pouts.

“More what babygirl?” I question.

“Dick.” Sydney says. “I want more dick Daddy.”

“Can you be my good girl and ride me Princess?” I question. “Can you ride me so I can watch those big beautiful boobs bounce up and down?”

“Yes Daddy.” Sydney instantly says. “I can be your good girl.”

“Prove it.” I say then I roll of Sydney and lean against the head board.

Sydney then swiftly straddles my lap, grabs my dick, guides it into her pussy, and starts fucking herself. Once Sydney is riding me I pull her down and passionately kiss her.

“That’s my girl.” I praise as I stroke Sydney’s face. “You’re such a good girl.”

Sydney smiles at me then she leans back up and rides me for all I’m worth.

As Sydney bounces up and down on my dick I smack her boobs a few times then I roughly massage them.

“You look so beautiful babygirl.” I say.

“Daddy please.” Sydney says.

Knowing what my Princess wants I lean up and rest my hands on her ass then I kiss in-between her boobs.

“Tell me Sydney.” I whisper as I look up at my girl. “Tell Daddy what you need.”

“Bite them Daddy.” Sydney requests. “Please bite my boobs.

“Okay baby.” I say then I bite down on Sydney’s right boob just like she likes it.

“Oh thank you.” Sydney moans then I switch boobs and bite the left boob. “Fuck Daddy.”

“Are you close princess?” I question.

“So close Daddy.”

“Cum for me babygirl.” I say as my balls tighten. “Cum for Daddy.”

“Oh Fuck.” Sydney moans as she floods my lap with her juices.

A few moments later my dick can’t take it anymore and I explode inside my girls pussy.

Once Sydney and I have both finished orgasming I start massaging my forward’s ass.

“Princess?” I say then Sydney looks at me. “You think your sexy little ass can handle Daddy’s dick?”

“I don’t know Daddy.” Sydney innocently says. “But why don’t we find out.”

Sydney gets off my lap and gets on her hands and knees so I quickly get behind her, run my dick through her wet folds to get some homemade lube, then I spread Sydney’s ass cheeks.

“Hey Syd?” I say then my girl looks back at me.

“Yes Daddy?” Sydney asks.

“I love you.” I say as I guide my dick into her ass.

“I love you Daddy.” Sydney moans. “Now fuck me Daddy.”

I smirk at Sydney, smack her ass then start going to town on her ass.

“You’re so tight baby.” I say and slow thrust in and out of my girl.

“Stretch me Daddy.” Sydney says then she looks back at me. “Make me yours.”

I pull my forward up so her back is against my front, but my dick is still thrusting in and out of her ass.

“Your mine.” I growl and bite Sydney’s ear while I roughly massage her breasts.

“Your’s Daddy” Sydney moans.

“You feel so good wrapped around my dick.”

“So big.” Sydney moans as I speed up my thrusts.

“Tell me how it feels.” I say as I squeeze Sydney’s breast with one hand.

“So good Daddy.” Sydney moans as I start playing with her clit while plowing her asshole.

“Fuck.” I say through gritted teeth.

“Daddy…Daddy please.” Sydney whimpers.

“Come Sydney.” I say. “Come just from taking my dick in your ass.”

A second later I feel Sydney squirt on my legs which causes me to explode in her ass.

“So full.” Sydney moans as I slow my thrusts.

“You okay babygirl?” I question.

“Never better.” Sydney says with a smile. “I love you Daddy.”

“I love you too babygirl.” I say as I pull out of Sydney’s beautiful ass. “How about we take a bath?”

Sydney smiles and nods so I pick her up and take her to my bathroom then I run us a bath. Once the water is ready we take a bath in comfortable silence then we dry off and get into my bed.

“Are you okay Sydney?” I ask.

“Truthfully yes.” Sydney says

“When are you gonna tell your husband your kids are biologically mine?”

“Tomorrow.” Sydney says then she looks at me. “He’s been cheating for a while, I love you too much, and I wanna be with you.”

“There’s one thing you need to know then.” I say as I hold Sydney in my arms.

“What’s that?”

“If you’re serious about leaving Dom and being with me then your jersey will have Watkins on the back.” I say then I tilt Sydney’s chin so she looks at me. “Your my girl and I want the whole world to know .”

“You wanna marry me?” Sydney asks.

“I’ve always wanted to marry you Sydney.” I admit. “Ever since we met in college I’ve wanted you to be my wife and have my kids.”

“Well we already put two kids in me.” Sydney says with a smirk. “Now you just gotta put a ring on it.”

“Well how about tomorrow we go pick out your ring, move you and the kids in here, then you and I go on a date.”

“Sydney Rae Watkins.” Sydney says as I stroke her face. “Sounds perfect.”

“Yes it does princess.” I say then I kiss my girl. “And you know what else sounds perfect.

“What?” Sydney asks.

“Me putting a third baby in you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not fully committing to posting here again, but if I have ideas I'll post them here.


	17. 2015 World Cup Orgy

**Abby Wambach’s POV**

“Alright.” I say as I look at my teammates. “I know you all are wandering who I’m gonna take to my room tonight.”

“You kept us waiting all damn day.” Hope says.

“Well I’ve narrowed it down to four of you.” I say then everyone ooh’s. “Those four are Alex, Julie, A-Rod, and Syd. You four come.”

The four ladies all come down to me then they stand in front of me.

“Kneel.” I command.

The four ladies quickly kneel in front of me.

“Give me one reason I should bring you to my bed tonight and let you be my slut for the night.” I say then I point to Syd.

“Don’t you wanna know what my mouth feels like wrapped around your big dick one more time Daddy?” Syd questions then I point to A-Rod.

“You’ll get to feel how good my ass feel’s wrapped around your big dick one more time Daddy.” Amy says then I point to Julie.

“Don’t you wanna remember forever how good my boobs feel wrapped around your big dick Daddy?” Julie questions then I point to Alex.

“I’ll let you cum in all of my holes Daddy.” Alex says.

“And we have a winner.” I say and stroke Alex’s head.

I then look at the other three ladies who are kneeling.

“Can you three be my good girls and get Alex out of her clothes?” I ask.

“Yes Daddy.” Syd, A-Rod, and Julie say as I get naked.

The three ladies get Alex ready while I look at the rest of the people in the room.

“You ladies wanna watch?” I ask once I’m nude

“Fuck yes.” Kelley says as the others nod and sit around the large bedroom.

“I’m ready daddy.” Alex says so I sit down on the bed.

“Get sucking Lex.” I say and point to my dick.

“Yes Daddy.” Alex submissively says.

Alex then moves to the spot in-between my legs and starts stroking my dick. Alex then takes one of my balls in her mouth as she speeds up her strokes.

“Fucking hell.” I moan as I tangle my hands in Lex’s brown hair

Alex switches balls and continues to furiously stroke my dick

“Alex… Alex I’m close.”

Alex removes my balls from her mouth and stops her strokes then she looks up at me and opens her mouth.

Understanding what she wants I stand up then aggressively stroke my dick and a couple seconds later I shoot ropes of cum all over Lex’s face. Alex smiles up at me as she wipes my cum off her face then she puts what she can in her mouth and swallows.

Alex then takes my still hard dick into her mouth and goes to town.

“Shit.” I moan as I pull Alex’s hair into a pony tail.

With every bob of the head I feel the tip of my dick hit the back of Alex’s throat, but lucky for me Alex doesn’t have a gag reflex.

“Alex…Alex I…” I go to say, but I bust in Lex’s mouth and can’t warn her.

Alex sucks me dry before she removes my dick from her mouth. Alex then shows me all off the cum in her mouth before she swallows. My fellow forward then grabs her boobs, wraps them around my dick, and starts bobbing up and down.

“Fuck.” I moan at the feeling of Alex’s boobs on my dick.

Alex continues to give me a boob job until I feel my balls tighten.

“I’m close babygirl.” I admit.

Alex releases her boobs then she takes my dick back in her mouth and sucks me until I cum down her throat.

Once Alex has milked me dry I help her up then I passionately kiss her.

While we’re making out I pick my slut up, lay her down on the bed, then I hover over her and continue to make out with her.

“Daddy please fuck me.” Alex begs.

“You don’t want my tongue in your pussy?”

“Not tonight Daddy.” Alex says. “I need your dick.”

“Then tell them what you want.” I say and motion to our teammates.

“What do you want Lex?” Ash asks as Ali sucks her dick

“I want Daddy’s dick.” Alex says as I run my dick through her folds.

“Where Princess?” Christen says then she returns to sucking Tobin’s dick.

“My Pussy?”

“Is that a question babygirl?” Tobin asks her and Christen’s girlfriend. “Or is that what you want?”

“Is that okay with you two?” Alex asks.

“Of course Princess.” Christen says before she returns to Tobin’s dick.

“You know it is Babygirl.” Tobin moans. “Just like that Chris.”

“Then I want Daddy’s dick in my pussy.” Alex says.

“Well ask Daddy if you can have her dick.” Julie says.

“Daddy may I please have your big beautiful dick deep inside my pussy?” Alex asks.

“You can, but with two conditions.” I say.

“Anything Daddy.” Alex says and nods.

“First gimme Kiss.” I say.

Alex quickly grabs my face then she smashes our lips together. The two of us make out for a while then we stop when we need air.

“What else Daddy?” Alex asks.

“You are not allowed to cum unless I give you permission.” I say. “Understood.”

“Yes Daddy.” Alex says so I push my dick into her pussy and start fucking her. “Oh Daddy your so big.”

“Your pussy feels so good Lex.” I say as I

“Fuck.” Alex moans as I pick up the pace of my thrusts. “I forgot how big you are.”

“I forgot how tight you are.” I say then Alex pulls me down and passionately kisses me.

“Harder…Faster Daddy” Alex whispers against my lips then she returns to kissing me.

I oblige Alex’s request and start fucking her hard and fast like she likes it.

When Alex and I come up for air I put my head in her neck while I continue to bottom out in her pussy.

“You feel so good wrapped around me babygirl.” I whisper in Alex’s ear.

“Daddy…Daddy…Daddy…Daddy.” Alex rambles.

“What do you need beautiful?” I ask as I continue to fuck the daylights out of Alex.

Moments later I feel something wet on my dick and abs.

“Did you just cum without permission Alex?”

“Yes Daddy.” Alex says and sniffles.

“It’s okay Lex.” I say and stroke Alex’s Face.

“But I disobeyed you.” Alex mumbles.

“It’s okay Beautiful.” I say.

“I didn’t mean to.” Alex says then I kiss her. 

“I know Lex…But you know the rules Lex.” I say then I pull out of Alex’s pussy.

Once my dick is out of Alex I sit on the side of the bed then I point to my lap. Alex then lays across my lap with her ass in the air.

“What are your rules Lex?” I ask as I raise my hand.

“Count then tell everyone I’m a slut.”

“Good girl.” I praise then I bring my hand down flush against Alex’s ass.

“1.” Alex says. “Boxxy I’m a slut.”

*Spank*

“2…Moe I’m a slut.”

*Spank*

“3…Ashy I’m a slut.”

*Spank*

“4…Ali I’m a slut.”

*Spank*

“5…A-Rod I’m a slut.”

*Spank*

“6…Syd I’m a slut.”

*Spank*

“7…Kelley I’m a slut.”

*Spank*

“8…Christie I’m a slut.”

*Spank*

“9…Cheney I’m a slut.”

*Spank*

“10…Julie I’m a slut.”

*Spank*

“11…Lyssa I’m a slut.”

*Spank*

“12…Carli I’m a slut.”

*Spank*

“13…Becky I’m a slut.”

*Spank*

“14…Klingy I’m a slut.”

*Spank*

“15…HAO I’m a slut.”

*Spank*

“16…Pinoe I’m a slut.”

*Spank*

“17…Hopey I’m a slut.”

*Spank*

“18…Toby I’m a slut.”

*Spank*

“19…Chrissy I’m a slut.”

*Spank*

“20.” Alex says. “I’m a slut Daddy.”

“Good girl.” I praise. “You’re such a good girl Alex.”

“Thank you Daddy.” Alex breathlessly says.

“You’re almost done Lex.” I say

Alex nods then she gets off my lap and lays on the floor. The ladies who have dicks come over and stand around Alex.

Hope, Ash, Christen, Tobin, Pinoe, Carli, Boxxy, and Kling then free their dicks and start stroking them.

“Not you.” I say and grab Hope.

Once I have a hold on Hope I spin her around so my dick is against her ass.

“I’m gonna fuck your slutty little ass until you cum all over Alex.” I say causing Hope to moan. “Would you like that Hope?”

“Yes Daddy.” Hope says.

“Knees and hands Hope” I command.

Hope nods her head then she kneels on the floor right by Alex’s pussy. Hope then takes my dick into her mouth to prepare it to fuck her ass.

“Why don’t you get a taste of pussy.” I say as I rub Hope’s ass.

Hope nods then she starts eating Alex out while I, on the other hand, position my self behind Hope.

“You ready Hope?” I ask.

“Yes Daddy.” Hope says then she returns to tasting Alex’s Pussy.

Once I have Hope’s confirmation I grab my dick then guide it into her tight rosebud

“Fuck.” Hope moans.

“You’re so tight Hope.” I say as I slide in and out of her ass.

“Stretch me Daddy.” Hope says.

I pull the Keeper up so her back is against my front, but my dick is still thrusting in and out of her ass.

“Your ass feels so good wrapped around me.” I say while I stroke Hope’s dick.

“Daddy I’m close.” Hope whimpers so I look up at the other ladies.

“You ladies cum after Hope does.” I say and everyone nods so I lean in to whisper to Hope. “And you, my sexy slut, will cum when you feel me empty my seed into your ass.”

“Yes Daddy.” Hope says as I continue to bottom out in her ass.

Hope’s hand replace mine on her dick then I lean back and continue to fuck the daylights out of the keeper.

Minutes later I feel my balls start to tighten so I grip onto Hope’s hips and continue fucking her until I explode in her ass.

“Fuck.” Hope Moans as she cums on Alex.

One by one Ash, Christen, Tobin, Pinoe, Carli, Boxxy, and Kling all cum on Alex until she’s covered in white.

“Syd, Kelley, Julie, Moe, and A-Rod.” I say then the five girls look at me. “Clean Alex up.”

“Yes Daddy.” The five ladies say.

The five ladies then get on the floor and lick the cum off Alex’s body.

Once Alex is cum free I bring her into my arms then look at everyone.

“Now all of you get out.” I say as Alex cuddles into me. “It’s time for me and Alex to have our night together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this okay?
> 
> Also would you want a part two Where Abby and Alex have loving sex?


	18. Requests Page

I have no clue what happened to my last request page so I'm gonna make this the designated Request Page

 

In your request please include the following. 

 

1\. The people you want in the one-shot. 

2\. The scenario you want. 

3\. The person or persons you want to be GP in the one shot

4\. Loving or dominating sex

5\. Kinks

6\. And any other things you wish to include. 


	19. Help

I'm planning on posting this weekend, but I need your input on 2 questions. 

**1\. Which of the following do you want to dominate Morgan Brian**

Alyssa Naeher

Ashlyn Harris

Christen Press

Hope Solo 

Meghan Klingenberg

Tobin Heath

 

**2\. I wanna write a GP X GP one shot so who do you want to see be involved in the one-shot and who do you want to be the top in your couple?**


	20. Gangbang?

Would you like to see a gangbang? if so which of the following do you want to see

 

Tobin, Christen, and Alex all GP with an OC

Hope, Carli, and Kelley all GP with an OC

Hope, Carli, and Kelley all GP with Julie Johnston

Ash, Ali, and Alex all GP with an OC

Julie, Becky, Alyssa all GP with an OC

Julie, Becky, Alyssa all GP with Moe


End file.
